Almighty Therianthropy
by Mistress Taru
Summary: The Guardians have a new threat, a group of shape-shifters killing magical creatures in the name of God. While they deal with that, Jack must deal with his feelings for Bunnymund. Also, who's this woman that the guardians know and ask for help and why has Jack never heard of her? JackRabbit rating will change READ THE WARNING INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Almighty Therianthropy

A/N: READ THIS: This fic is themed around RELIGIOUS CULTS and some ATHEISM. If you are sensitive to religious topics or of HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS then DO NOT READ. This is not based on my own beliefs nor am I telling all of you what to believe in. This is simply a thought that I had, and the thought is "If there are Guardians then how does that affect religion in this universe?" Once again, I mean no disrespect to any religion or atheism. I do not own ROTG but I do own the were-characters and July.

:::

Bunnymund wasn't always cooped up in his warren. He regularly roamed about his homeland, in the mountains, rainforests, billabongs and the amazing Outback, always spreading springtime wherever he went. On this night, he hopped through the rainforest; the smell of healthy plants and the sounds of crickets soothing his senses. But then, a sound that wasn't familiar to this area offended his ears: howling. Was that… a wolf? How can that be? Wolves don't live in the rainforest. The noises came closer, as if on his trail and closing in on him, fast. Then he heard more howling, coming from all around him. There were six of them. He started to run, hoping that the pack would lose him or just give up, but they weren't, in fact, they were catching up quickly, finding him all too easily. Bunnymund smelled the air; these things weren't normal wolves. He stopped, grabbing his boomerangs and turning to face these creatures. They stopped running too, and now they were walking closer to the rabbit, laughing as they emerged from the shadows.

Werewolves.

They were ugly creatures: unkempt fur, scary, glowing eyes, drooling mouths and gnarly teeth. They ran on all fours but were able to walk on two legs like a man. Their claws were so sharp and they were very muscular. They were hairy all over except around their midsections. Bunny was taller than them but only by a couple of inches.

"So you decided to stop running and just hand your life over to us?" One of the werewolves sneered. "Saves us some time." They all laughed, circling the rabbit.

"What do you bitzers want?" Bunny growled right back, gripping his weapons tighter.

"Didn't you hear? We want you dead." Another said, licking his gross lips. "I always wanted to know what Pookas taste like."

"Never knew your kind to pick on creatures bigger than you, let alone your own size." Bunnymund snorted. "What's the occasion?"

"The Almighty's revival!" Another one walked forward.

"What?" Bunny had to ask.

"Cleanse the Earth! Cleanse the Earth!" They began to chant, getting closer to the rabbit. Bunny had enough of this and threw his boomerangs right into their wolf-like faces one by one. Then he threw some egg grenades, hoping that would keep them at bay for a second before he started to run again.

_I don't have proper weapons to fight werewolves. _He thought. _And I can't let them get into the warren. I need to…_ His thoughts were interrupted as he jumped away from one of the beasts about to tackle him. These bastards were as fast as the giant rabbit, if not faster. Bunny dodged and ran the best he could, throwing his weapons and even resorting to scratching to keep the werewolves off him. He thought he'd try jumping through the trees instead of on the ground. He leaped up high, about to grab a tree branch, until those bastards grabbed _him_. Sharp teeth stabbed deep into his hip, the pain unbelievable, unbearable for any normal being.

But E. Aster Bunnymund was not normal. Those stupid wolves thought they had him now, but he refused to let it happen. Adrenaline kicked in as Bunny was falling back into the group of beasts; he kicked away the one biting his side, the wound turning from a deep puncture to a huge gash. He landed on the ground on all fours and began using his skilled martial arts against them, with a touch of pure animal instinct to truly throw his opponents for a loop. After some good punches and kicks to their ugly faces, the rabbit decided that they were out of the fight long enough for him to get away, creating a tunnel that led straight down to his sanctuary.

"Damn… I overdid it…" As the adrenaline came down, Bunny's body became exhausted and in pain. He looked at the wound; it was bleeding profusely and it hurt just looking at it. He needed to fix it up, he needed to climb up the hill to his home to get the supplies… but he couldn't stand anymore. He collapsed and passed out, praying to the moon that this was not how it was going to end.

:::

"Bunny, where are you?" Jack Frost moseyed around the fields in the warren, looking for his favorite rival. Actually, he didn't really want to cause Bunny trouble today. He wanted to talk to him about… something. Something he'd wanted to tell Bunny for quite a while now, ever since – no, even _before_ the Blizzard of '68. _Today's gotta be the day. _Jack thought. _No more hiding it._ Jack wanted to confess his feelings of love for the Pooka. He had always found him attractive and sexy, which was quite a mental issue for the teen. Not only was Jack admitting his homosexuality to himself, but for some reason he's also a _furry_? He was eventually able to get over that, but it was still a problem to admit your feelings for anyone to their face. It was easier to suppress it when they were rivals and they rarely saw each other anyway, but now that they were both guardians and _friendly _rivals and saw each other on a regular basis, there was hardly any more ways to avoid the rabbit. So Jack willed and willed himself to just freaking _say _it to Bunny to get it over with. Come to think of it, this could cause trouble if Bunny turned him down… _No, thinking like that is why I wasn't doing anything about this in the first place. _"Come on, Bunny, I won't freeze anything I prom… huh?"

Jack heard the rumbling of the sentinel eggs behind him. They ran up to him, trying to tell him something but obviously couldn't. Some small unpainted eggs huddled around Jack's bare feet, jumping up and down. "What's the matter with you guys?" The kid thought they were trying to kick him out until he saw something going on behind the eggs. "What's…?" The sentinel eggs moved aside to show Bunnymund being carried by several little eggs, trying to get the rabbit back to his stone house at the top of the hill. Jack gasped in shock when he saw the terrible wound in his hip. "BUNNY!" He cried, flying to his friend's side. "Hey, Bunny, wake up! It's me, Jack!" He tested for a pulse, and sighed happily when he found one. Still, he needed to awaken. Jack lightly grabbed one of the rabbit's ears and sent a shock of frost down its shaft and it seemed to go through his whole body.

"Nngh… AH! Wha- J-Jack?" Bunny regained consciousness, looking up at his fellow guardian. He then remembered the bite in his hip and groaned in pain, clutching at it.

"What happened?!" Jack's voice cracked, still frightened. He had never seen this happen to Bunny before. He'd seen him weak, when he lost all of his powers and became little, but at least he was in one piece. Also, he didn't know anything about first aid, so he just sat there, waiting for a response.

"Augh… fuckin'… werewolves…"

"Wh-What?" Jack almost laughed, but remembered the situation. "They're real? Are you sure?"

"Struth." The rabbit struggled to stand, the eggs now scattering around and bumping into each other, equally as scared as the winter spirit. "Just… help me up, will ya mate?"

:::

"Of all people to find me like this, it had to be you." Bunnymund sat on a wooden stool while he instructed Jack how to do first aid. After cleaning and disinfecting, all that was left to do was bandaging.

"I kept telling you we should call the others!" Jack said back. He wanted to call North or at least take him to the pole, but the rabbit's pride wouldn't allow it. He 'didn't need all that attention for a simple dog bite' or whatever.

"What were you doin' here anyway?" Bunny cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know… just wanting to visit my favorite rabbit!" Jack put on a fake smile, picking up the bandages on the table.

"Yeah, right." Bunny scoffed.

"Whatever." Jack finished unrolling the wraps. "Okay, like this?" He wrapped the bandage once around the rabbit's taught waist, trying to ignore how amazingly fit the bipedal rabbit was.

"There ya go, mate. All the way around now…" Bunny instructed gently. The teen gulped; he was so close to Bunnymund and his voice was _so _sexy… _no, focus on the fact that Bunny's been attacked by fucking werewolves!_ Jack finished and sighed, proud of himself. "Good onya, Frostbite." Bunny tightened it a little and hissed in slight pain.

"Careful!" Jack said.

"'S alright, mate. I'm not immortal for nothing." He lightly touched the wound. "If this was a normal dingo bite, it would have healed completely by now."

"I've never seen a werewolf before." The boy was scared but interested at the same time. "What did they want with you?"

"Dunno. Don't remember pissin' any off, or the other way around." Bunny replied. Jack refrained from telling a joke. "They said something about 'cleansing the Earth…' that actually sounds familiar…" He was lost in thought for a moment. "This could turn out to be really serious, Jack."

"Will it?" The frost spirit obviously didn't like the sound of that. It was too soon for another damn war. They had just defeated Pitch for the Moon's sake, and now they were gonna fight werewolves? "Can we call the others now?"

"Yeah, let's… ah!" Bunny tried getting up, forgetting he was wounded.

"They can come to us!" Jack put his hands on the rabbit's broad and fluffy shoulders. "Hey, you know what feels good on a wound?" He moved his hands to Bunny's side carefully. A blue glow outlined his hands and frost began to form over the bandages, cooling the bite like an icepack.

"At least your powers are good for somethin'." Bunnymund smiled, the kid's cold hands feeling great on his wound.

"Hey!" Jack pretended to be offended as the rabbit laughed. They sat there for a while in surprisingly blissful silence. _Now would be such a good time to tell him, but… I need to wait until this new problem is solved. I hope it won't take too long._

:::

A/N: Okay, this will get better, I promise! I'm going to be adding an OC to the mix later. I hope you all will like her! I'll give you her full bio next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 2

:::

"Werewolves?" Tooth couldn't believe the story she and the Guardians just heard from Bunnymund. Jack had called the others with the warren's own aurora signal and they all came in a flash. They stood in the special meeting room in Bunny's temple-like home. This is where the warren's globe was erected. "I know they were around but we never had too much trouble with them." Sandy agreed, saying "Weren't they dealt with during the Dark Ages?" with his sand.

"Yes, the Crusades!" North rubbed his bearded chin. "Such a long time ago."

"Did you fight werewolves in the Dark Ages?" Jack asked, not being able to suppress his child-like curiosity.

"Not exactly." North continued. "It was mostly Pitch and his Fearlings we dealt with."

"Werewolves, vampires, any evil creature you can think of, reeked havoc during those times." Bunny explained. "Fear helped them become strong. But ever since Pitch's first defeat, they've been relatively dormant."

"So, do werewolves work together, like a pack of regular wolves?" Jack asked.

"Yes." North replied. "And during the Crusades, they were all in one pack, one family." His brows furrowed. "Though I'm trying to remember reason why…"

"And we just beat Pitch's arse again." Bunny grunted. "Fear isn't that strong right now. How are the bloody bitzers screwing around?"

"And you said they were saying, 'Cleanse the Earth'…" Tooth said. "What does that mean?"

"Well, why don't we just go ask the bastards?" The Easter Bunny stood from his chair, though carefully as to not aggravate the wound.

"In the condition you're in? All they'd need is a spit and roaring fire." Jack showed his worry by throwing an insult to the rabbit instead. Bunny gave him a glare.

"And don't forget…" North added. "The only way to kill a werewolf is a silver projectile. Your weapons would never work."

"Really? That legend is true?" The teen asked.

"Fair dinkum, mate. They're allergic. But I'm fresh outta silver, let alone guns." The Pooka said.

"Me too." Tooth obviously hated guns. Sandy shook his head.

"I have never manufactured firearms, only swords." North said, recalling his days as a thief.

"Silver swords won't work?" Jack asked.

"No. The silver must remain inside creature, or else it will heal eventually." The jolly man explained.

"Oh wait!" Bunnymund's ears perked up, suddenly realizing something. "I know just the gal who can make weapons for us!"

"Who?" The winter spirit wondered who the rabbit could possibly be thinking of that would make him so happy and smiling like that.

"Ah yes! July! Lovely lady!" North smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah! I haven't seen her in ages!" Tooth smiled too, remembering this girl. Sandy also smiled, small sand fireworks exploding over his head.

"Anyone gonna tell me who July is?" Jack looked around, confused.

"She's the spirit of the United States." Bunny was still smiling. "I'm surprised you never met her. She lives right next to you, and that bloody Groundhog…" Now the Pooka was frowning.

"Spirit of… America?" Jack thought about that. "So like, the 4th of July is her holiday? Hence the name?"

"You're smarter than you look, Frostbite." Bunnymund jabbed. "Alright mates, I'll go talk to her. You can all go home for now, but Jack…" He looked at the white-haired boy, a grin crossing his furry face. "You should come with me."

"Really? Why?"

"To meet other spirits like yourself, ya gumbies!" Bunny rolled his eyes. "And don't worry, she'll _like _you, mate."

"Oh yeah?" Jack grinned too, intrigued. "Fine."

"It is settled." North took out a snow-globe. "You two be careful, and no fighting!" North, Tooth, and Sandy waved goodbye before disappearing through the warp hole. Bunny and Jack exchanged a little less than friendly smirk.

:::

"I thought we were going to July's house." Jack sat across a wooden table from the Easter Bunny, getting bored.

"And I thought I told you I'm not going there empty-handed." Bunny worked quickly but efficiently on an Easter egg, painting it with red, white and blue. The colors crossed and melted together like flowing streamers.

"Can you explain why?" The boy leaned forward and put his chin on the table.

"Yes, I can." Bunnymund was almost finished, letting the paint dry a bit. "I promised to give her a special egg every Easter since she became a spirit. But because Easter was ruined this year…" He realized his choice of words and looked at Jack, who was saddened by what he said. "Nah, Frostbite, don't do that. I know that it wasn't your fault."

"But it…"

"No!" Bunny said firmly. "Let's not start this again. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault."

"Okay, okay." Jack couldn't help but smile. Bunny just referred to when he apologized to the teen after they celebrated Pitch's defeat. He apologized for saying hurtful things and nearly hitting the poor boy. Jack didn't think it was necessary but he appreciated it greatly. It was good to know that their relationship was getting better, and it indeed has… but it still wasn't what Jack truly wanted. And now this girl July, who Bunny promised to give an egg to every year, and he would smile mentioning her… it all seemed suspicious to the teen.

"Anyway, since I couldn't give her an egg then, I'm making her one now." Bunny put the egg in a tiny white basket with real grass inside to keep it safe.

"So, you've known her all her life?" Jack tried not to sound jealous.

"Yeah. She was curious about other spirits like her when she became one, and she had met the others before me. She was on the lookout for me that Easter, and I ran into her – literally – when I thought she was trying to steal my eggs."

"You are _so _good with people." Jack smirked.

"I don't wanna hear that from _you._" The Pooka retorted while tying a blue bow around the handle of the basket. "After that misunderstanding was over I promised I'd give her an egg every year so she wouldn't touch the ones made for the children."

"How kind of you." The boy said dryly. "What's she like?"

"Oh, you're gonna find out, mate." Bunny laughed, standing next to his friend. "Just a warning: she's very… affectionate."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like I said…" He shook his head. "You'll find out. Now get up, we're going."

:::

"Are we… in Philadelphia?" Jack looked around, seeing the Constitution Center to his right, the Liberty Bell Center behind him, and Independence Hall before him.

"Told ya she lived relatively close to you." Bunny said, holding the basket carrying the egg with care. "She lives under Independence Hall."

"Under it?" Jack gasped as another hole was opened beneath his feet and he fell through, landing on his butt after the short drop into July's… underground apartment. He got up and looked around. He was expecting more of an eighteenth century kind of look, but it was a modern, average apartment living room. Granted it seemed larger than a normal apartment and it also had some expensive-looking furniture and gadgets. There were posters and knick-knacks of Philadelphia sports teams and pop culture. The one that stood out the most for Jack was a framed Avengers poster. "This isn't what I was expecting."

"Me either, actually." Bunnymund said. "The furniture's new."

"Wh-When's the last time you were here?" Jack asked.

"Too long, about a year ago I guess." Bunny shook his head not seeing Jack's dubious look. A year isn't really a long time for immortals, so to hear him say it was in terms of seeing this girl, well… Jack was trying so hard not to ask a question that might get him yelled at. "July? You here?" No response. "Must be downstairs." Bunny walked to a door in the back of the apartment and the winter spirit followed. It was a very securely locked door, like the ones in spy movies. It had a keypunch pad and… was that a retina scanner? The rabbit – who Jack couldn't imagine using a _cell phone_ let alone this stuff – punched in some numbers and peered into the retinal scanner. The door confirmed Bunny's identity and slid open.

"… Wow." Was all Jack Frost could say. _It let him in? So, he can just come in here whenever he wants?_

"You think that's bonza, wait till ya see the warehouse."

"Is that where we're going?" Jack followed Bunnymund down the stairs, and they sure enough entered a huge warehouse full of weapons big and small, massive vehicles for war, and even nukes. There were glass casings along one of the walls showing off highly decorated military uniforms from every major American war. Old paintings, newspaper clippings and photographs were scattered about the walls as well as firearms that looked hundreds of years out of commission. There were shelves and cabinets full of tools and parts for all kinds of weaponry. Bon Jovi music was playing somewhere in the background.

And right in the middle of it all was a sweet car that looked like it belonged to James Bond, and a woman was working under the hood with a wrench. Her back was to them so Jack couldn't fully see her yet, but he sure saw enough to get a strong impression. The woman had long, platinum blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail. She had amazing curves and toned musculature. It looked like she was wearing a string bikini as a top and baggy camouflage pants, and when she leaned over Jack saw the bikini bottom underneath. _American flag pattern; how appropriate. _He thought. And there was a large tattoo on her back of a coiled rattlesnake, and above it read 'Don't Tread on Me' across her shoulder blades. She was singing along to the music, occasionally groaning in frustration at the apparently broken vehicle. And then she closed the hood and – much to Jack's surprise and awe – lifted the car up with _one hand_ to check the floor board. _Holy shit._

"Hey, July!" Bunny called over to her, a smile in his voice. The girl put the car down, hearing him calling her. "How ya doin', sheila?"

"That voice can only belong to one of two people…" July said with a rich velvety voice. "Hugh Jackman, or…" She turned around and smiled big. She was a beautiful and flawless woman, looking to be in her twenties. _Great._ "BUNNY!" She ran right over to him, giving him a big hug around his neck. She's tall, too, probably two inches shorter than the giant rabbit.

"Oh, you wish I was Hugh Jackman, don't you?" Bunny hugged her back.

"Of course not!" She said playfully and pulled away slightly, grabbing his pointy cheek fur. "Where have you been? And don't give me that 'Oh I've been busy' crap!"

"Alright, alright…" Bunny shook her hands away, so she pulled him into another hug.

"Oh, I missed you, Bunny! You…" July stopped, seeing Jack standing beside the rabbit. He smiled at her awkwardly. She pulled away from Bunnymund, not taking her bright ruby eyes off the winter spirit. "And who is this _gorgeous_ boy?" Okay, Jack wasn't expecting that.

"July, this is…"

"Oh no, wait, don't tell me…" She smiled, knowing who he was. "Jack Frost, the new Guardian!"

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Jack gestured to himself. July grabbed his hand, shaking it with good might.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm July, the spirit of this country." She said proudly. "Oh, look at you, you're so _cute!_"

"Um, thanks?"

"And polite!" She turned to Bunny, pointing accusingly at him. "He is nothing like you said, Bunny."

"Wait. What?" Jack was curious.

"You know, the Blizzard of '68 nonsense." Her eyes rolled and put 'Blizzard of '68' in finger quotes.

"He told you about that? About me?" _He confided in her about that?_ Jack thought.

"Oh yeah, he wouldn't stop complaining about what you did. He just kept going on about how annoying and selfish you were…" The Pooka made a cutting motion to his throat, silently telling her to shut up. "I didn't believe him, though. I mean, he believed what he was saying, but I knew he had to be wrong."

"How… how would you know?" He was interested in that last part.

"Because he's Bunny. He exaggerates everything." July gave a playful snarky look to the Pooka. He sarcastically grinned right back. "And also, I felt like the two of us could be… similar, in a way."

"You think?" Jack smiled genuinely. He wanted to know more, but he remembered this wasn't the time for that. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind and a loud _cacaw._ He looked up and saw a giant bald eagle hovering over them, looking at him with intense gold eyes. He landed next to July, who seemed about half its size.

"Take it easy with the glaring, Rev." She patted his breast. "Jack, this is my brother, Revere."

"Br-Brother?!"

"Yeah, don't we look alike?" She laughed at her own joke. "He was reborn at the same time I was, so we are kind of like siblings." Revere leaned over and looked the teen up and down, sniffing him. He stood up straight again, seemingly satisfied.

"Nice to meet you, too." Jack smiled. The eagle nodded in response. He turned to Bunny, nodding to him, too.

"Hey bird, how are ya?" Bunnymund said.

"So what brings you two by, hm?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to give you this." Bunny presents the egg in a basket to her. "I know it's late."

"Aw, Bunny!" She crooned, taking the basket. "You didn't have to. I heard about what happened with Pitch."

"That's exactly why I had to." Bunny said.

"You guys should have called me. I would have kicked that guy's ass for ya. You wouldn't have seen him for a whole millennium! No one fucks with my friends!" She held her fist in the air.

"We'll keep that in mind." Bunnymund sighed and grinned.

"Oh, I love it! As always." July looks at the egg and its beautiful design. "Thanks, Bunny." She hugs him with her free arm.

"No problem, sheila." He hugs her back.

"Oh yeah, I have something for you, too." She went over to one of the many stainless steel cabinets along the wall and opens it, pulling out a big bag. "I made you some more of these! Figured you used them all on Pitch." She hands the bag to her friend and he takes it carefully, knowing what's inside. He opens it, and it's full of egg bombs.

"Whoa, wait, _you _make the egg bombs?" Jack asked, surprised.

"That's right. I call them GrenEggs, get it?" She laughed, but suddenly stopped. "Wait, he hasn't been taking the credit for them, has he?"

"What? No, I haven't!" The rabbit's ears flattened. "I just haven't told this little bugger, that's all."

"Mm-hmm." Her brows furrowed. "Anyway, I know you didn't come here just to give me this." She held up the egg. The two gave her confused looks. "You need something from me, right? Otherwise, you could have just brought this to me any other time without bringing Jack."

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Bunny tied the bag of bombs tight to close it. "We need your help. I've been attacked."

"By who? I'll kill 'em." She said very seriously.

"Would you believe werewolves?" Bunny and Jack looked at each other as July's red eyes went wide.

:::

**A/N**: Let's stop here, shall we? The chapter might've seemed long, but it was mostly dialogue. So, here's July! I hope you like her! To all my non-American readers, let me know if you have any questions about our independence day or other strange American things. (Though, you all probably know more about my country than I do, lol) And here's her character bio:

New Character: July, AKA Lady Liberty

Born July 4th, 1776. She's 257 years old, counting the years when she was human. She was 21 when she died.

She died saving children from a tyrannical British general. He stabbed her with his bayonet, but she kept stern eye contact with him while she was slowly dying, showing her true fighting spirit and determination. MiM saw this and gave her rebirth a few months later, her spirit born from the fireworks display.

She mostly wears American flag-inspired outfits, especially her collection of American flag bathing suits she wears as underwear or when she's at home, as an outfit. Her favorite is her AF one-shoulder dress. She also likes camouflage and eagle stuff.

Her power is creating fireworks, so it's kind of like a fire element but not quite. She invented handguns that control her power into bullets. She has super strength, too.

Her animal familiar is a giant bald eagle named Revere. He's big enough to carry two people on his back. He too was born from the fireworks, so they're kind of like siblings. They can combine their powers, so July becomes an eagle woman with big wings and claws for feet and hands.

She is an expert on weapons and machinery. She herself has updated and invented new weapons for American forces to use in war. She can't take the credit, since she's mostly invisible to others, so she plants the ideas in people's heads, which doesn't always work.

She's been involved in every war that America has been involved in, whether for or against it. Example being she was in battle during the World Wars but was highly against the Vietnam War.

She lives underground below Independence Hall in Philadelphia. The first floor is like a normal albeit lavish apartment while the next floor under is a giant training facility and weapons factory. Her technology is far beyond what the public is handling.

She has assisted most of the presidents in their work. The guys that were the crappy presidents were the ones that never listened to her, therefore never believing in her. Some of the presidents could fully hear and see her, and those guys were obviously the best.

Her work with children is mostly on her birthday during the parades and fireworks. She has the power to create fireworks but mostly lets the humans handle that part. However, you know that extra firework that goes off after the show is over? Well, that's her! Her main job at fireworks viewings is to inspire her people with the pride of being American, and to be thankful of their freedom. She wants the children to grow up and be strong and proud Americans.

She has a 'cousin' in every country that declared independence from another, so they are all spirits of freedom. They're powers differ but their jobs are relatively the same. Some spirits are evil while some are good.

She has flaws, like all of us. She loves to eat junk and she always says how thankful she is that she'll never gain weight cuz of her spirit-hood. She's also a habitual flirt but not ever expecting anything serious from the men she flirts with. She's funny but can be loud, perverted and obnoxious. She is very opinionated and true to her own beliefs. She likes money and likes to make deals. She's also very trigger-happy and bloodthirsty in battle.

She loves pop culture. She watches football and baseball. She loves video games. She loves to sing and dance, and also make people laugh. She loves her friends and hates their enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE READ**: I know I had a warning before about this being an anti-cult fic, but I also want to point out that there is some GUN REFERENCES as well. Let me just say that I do NOT support gun violence or the use of guns in the hands of the mentally ill or really anyone other than law enforcement or soldiers. And since the Guardians are kind of like soldiers and they're fighting werewolves, so they need to use silver projectile weapons. My heart goes out to all the families who have had to deal with the elementary school shooting and other recent shootings that HAVE TO STOP. I don't mean this fanfic to be insulting or influential in any way. BTW, I don't really know anything about guns (my knowledge came solely from Wikipedia and playing Metal Gear Solid) so forgive me if I don't know what I'm talking about. Thank you.

:::

"Werewolves?" July just now saw the bandage wrapped around Bunnymund's waist. "Oh shit, did they…" She lightly touched the bandage. "I didn't notice! And I fuckin' bear-hugged you!"

"It's alright, mate. Actually…" He looked at the wound under the wrap. "It's healing up quite nicely." _That's good. _Jack thought.

"Oh, jeez! What the fuck did they want from you?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Bunny growled. "But I can't face 'em without the right weapons."

"Ah, and that's where I come in." She crossed her arms over her bikini-clad chest. "You need guns and silver bullets, yes?"

"That's right. Can you help us? Please?" Jack stepped forward.

"Can I? _Can_ I?" July feigned shock. "Look around you, Jack. I built and/or customized _everything_ in this warehouse. I can definitely build you guys some weapons. I'm assuming the other Guardians need them too, right?" Bunny and Jack nodded. "I'll help you… but it's gonna cost you."

"What? What do you mean?" Jack couldn't believe she was asking that.

"That's the other reason I brought the egg, Frostbite." Bunny sighed, rubbing his head. "She likes bargaining."

"I'm the spirit of America, of course I do." She said a little too proudly. "But now the egg has paid for the GrenEggs, not the weapons."

"Right, right. What do you want?" Bunny let out an exhausted groan.

"Simple." She smirked. "I want in on this war. It'll be a chance for me to really let loose. Can't do that with human soldiers, you know."

"In that case…" The rabbit smiled. "Welcome aboard, sheila." Jack didn't look so sure.

"Great! Now let's get down to business!" July pulled out a notebook and gave it to Revere, who held it in his beak. She put a pen behind her ear and picked up some measuring tape.

"So, have you actually… fought in all of America's wars?" Jack asked.

"Every one that was worth fighting in." She replied. "Most of them I tried stopping. If you're asking if I can fight, then the answer would be that I know more about fighting and espionage than you and the Pooka combined."

"For the Moon's sake, don't challenge her, mate." Bunny's ears flattened.

"Is she that good?" Jack asked, very interested.

"So, Jack, have you ever used a gun before?" July went up to the teen, measuring his shoulders.

"Um, I think so, when I was still human." Jack tried to remember as the woman wrote down the measurement in the notebook. "Hunting for rabbits, I think."

"Don't even joke about that!" Bunnymund shivered at the thought. Jack and July laughed.

"So, a musket, huh?" She eyed Jack's staff. "Could I see that?" She asked. Jack hesitated. "No, you can still hold it, I just wanna see." He complied then, holding it out for her. "Cool, I see your powers in the crevices. Can you use your powers without it?"

"No. Not really." The boy wasn't really sure. He never tried using magic without it, nothing major anyway. And he learned – thanks to Pitch – that he could mend it if it broke.

"You sure?" July asked. "Maybe with a little practice. Like this." She held out her hand and bursts of red, white and blue light and fire came out of it. The flowering bursts looked like fireworks. Jack was amazed. He put the staff down and tried making it snow, but nothing much happened except for a few snowflakes. "Oh well. You can try some other time. I'll just make you a handgun instead of a musket. Are you right or left-handed?"

"Right." Jack replied. July nodded and took Jack's right arm, fixing it in a straight position. Then, she measured Jack's arm from shoulder to middle finger. "Um, why are you doing that?" He asked.

"I'm going to make you a gun that's perfect for your size and skill." She explained, now measuring Jack's wrist, then his palm, lastly around his neck. He looked at Bunny for help. He just laughed and shrugged. "Okay, I got it! And I already have your measurements, Bunny. Making the weapons and bullets should take me about a day and a half. In the meantime, you can make yourselves at home, or stay and watch, if you like."

"I'll contact the others." Bunnymund turned and hopped to the stairs.

"Do you still remember how to use the projection communicator?"

"Yes." Bunny called.

"The what?" Jack wanted to see Bunny use another piece of futuristic technology, but… "You know what? I'll stay here." He watched the rabbit go up the stairs. This would be a perfect time to ask if July and Bunnymund were some kind of… couple. But could he really bluntly ask that?

"You want to watch?" July walked over to this big machine while Revere flew across the room to search through what looked like a stockroom. "It's not that exciting, really." She made some adjustments to the machine and Revere came back with a skid-full of silver cylinders.

"You just happen to have that?"

"I have loads of materials. Though I never put silver into the bullet machine."

"That's what that is?" Jack felt like a little boy who had just seen an action film for the first time. "Do you have a gun machine, too?"

"No. I like to do that by hand." She put five cylinders into the machine and turned it on. "Seems to be working." She nodded and went back to the work table, getting tools and parts out of drawers. "Come here; let me show you what I'm making for you." Jack flew over next to her. She handed him a blueprint. "It's a 9 millimeter submachine handgun, the Ruger MP9 model. It's light, fires easy and quick, holds 32 rounds, and will be cold-resistant."

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool." Jack had no idea what she just said, but there was some primal part of him that was enjoying having a gun made just for him. "Do you really think this is going to be a war? I mean, we don't even know what they want."

"They made it a war when they attacked Bunny." She got serious. "They should have known what they were going to be dealing with after trying to kill a Guardian. And it's true; we don't know what their goal is, so hopefully when we meet them next we can 'talk' about it."

"True." Jack said. It was still hard to think of having a war with werewolves. Fighting against Pitch was different, because his army was basically horses made out of sand. Werewolves were true flesh and blood creatures, and the eternal teen has never killed anyone before, at least not on purpose. And all of them with guns? Now that was a prompt for an epic movie poster. He could picture North with a gun, and picturing Bunny with one actually made his heart do some flippy-flops, but Tooth and Sandy? Sure, Sandy was freakin' badass with his whips, but still couldn't quite see him with a gun. And he cannot imagine the Tooth Fairy with any weapons in her dainty little hands. "So, what are you going to make the others?"

"That is a challenge." She had already started working. "I'm going to make North a shotgun and Bunny some dual guns. Sandy can mostly make do with the Dreamsand, but I should still make him something, and Tooth… she hates guns… ooo! I could make her a blowgun with silver blow-darts!"

"Ha! Now I can see that!" Jack laughed. "And what about you?"

"I'm making dual guns for myself, too." July said. "That's what I've always been comfortable with."

"I see." The winter spirit looked around some more, remembering that July said she built everything in this place. _God, she built a fucking tank? And a car? And she's fought in every American war? With guns and tanks? _"So, what did you mean when you said we were similar?" He was wondering how that could be possible.

"Well, when Bunny was telling me about you, he said somewhere in his rant that no human could see you, so that's why you were fucking around with his holiday or something." She explained, sneaking a look at the teen. "Then I stopped him and reminded him that it was not something to make light of because… I know how it feels to not be believed in."

"You… you do?!" Jack was really interested now. Someone besides Pitch knows what it feels like?

"Yeah. Remember the Great Depression?" July sighed heavily. "It's really hard, I know. And Bunny should know too, I mean, he helped me through that hard time."

"Helped you?" And the jealous feeling was back.

"As much as he could. So he knows, and he shouldn't have said that so lightly. I didn't tell him this, because at the time he would have just blown me off, but I realized why you caused that blizzard; you just wanted some attention, and didn't quite know how to get it normally." She smiled awkwardly. Jack nodded quietly; that was exactly the reason why he did that. "I gotta say, it's a little surprising to see you two being friends now. After his stupid angry rant I didn't think he'd ever want to see you again."

"Well, it wasn't easy." Jack shook his head.

"Yeah, he can be difficult." July turned to smile at the boy. "But he's a really awesome guy once you get to know him."

"Yeah." He said simply, totally agreeing with her. _And that's why I love him so much. _"Well, I'm gonna go… see what he's up to."

"Alright! Feel free to raid the fridge!" She called to him after he flew up the stairs. He found Bunnymund in the living room, and his jaw dropped when he saw that the flat-screen TV had turned into that communicator they were talking about earlier.

"This place has everything!" Jack said.

"Is that Jack?" He heard Tooth's voice come from the speakers. He walked up next to Bunny so he could see the screen, and saw North in his factory in one window and Tooth at her palace in the other. "Hi, Jack!"

"Hey, guys!" He waved to them.

"July gave us these things so she could call us." Bunny said. "She couldn't give one to Sandy."

"I'm on lookout for werewolves now, Jack!" North boomed. "I will call if I find them."

"Thanks, mate." Bunny turned off the communicator. "Did you finish making a mess down there, Frostbite?"

"I do have self-control, you know." He flopped down on the couch.

"Well that's something I'd like you to show me once in a while." Bunny sat next to him. The teen prayed that he wasn't blushing. "So how's July treatin' ya?"

"She's great!" He honestly replied. "She really is something."

"I told you she'd like you, mate."

"And you weren't kidding when you said affectionate. She just stared at me and called me gorgeous right off the bat."

"You seem to be getting that a lot lately."

"Ha! You're jealous." Jack jabbed him with his staff.

"Yeah, right." Bunny pushed the staff away. "Actually, she didn't react the way I thought she would."

"How would that be?"

"Thought she'd ask if you were single and to go out with her!" The rabbit laughed.

"So, I was going to be your second payment?" Jack eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course not." Bunny had a lying grin on his face. Jack was actually flattered by that. It means that Bunny thought he was attractive enough to use as a 'payment'. But also, it meant the rabbit didn't care who he went out with. Maybe July likes Bunny and that's why she didn't ask? Or maybe Bunny likes July but is too afraid to… _whoa whoa whoa, stop that. _The teen thought. _What is this, high school? Shut up, brain!_

RING RING RING

"What the hell?" The winter spirit jumped out of his skin when he heard an alarm go off. The communicator turned on and North was on the screen again.

"I found those beasts! They're not hiding at all!" North was very worried. "They're attacking people and children out in the open!"

"What?!" Bunny's ears stood straight up in anger. "Where?"

"What the fuck is happening?" July came running up the stairs.

"Sweden! They're in Sweden!" North shouted into the machine. "Let's go!" He hung up.

"Shit, I only have Jack's gun ready!" She held it in her hands. "And four dozen bullets!"

"We're gonna have to make due with that, mates." Bunny and Jack nodded to each other. "Let's hurry!"

:::

**A/N**: Why did that take so long? Well, I made sure to write that disclaimer at the top very carefully and whole-heartedly (if you didn't read it I HIGHLY SUGGEST IT). Nothing much happens in this chapter, as you have read. I'm just trying to give July more character and reason to like her. It will get more interesting in the next chapter, I promise! You will find out why the werewolves are attacking!


	4. Chapter 4

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 4

:::

Minutes later, Bunny, Jack, July and Revere popped out of a tunnel and found themselves in a small town outside Stockholm, Sweden. Bunnymund sniffed the air to find the werewolves and the other three following him quickly. July rode on Revere's back as he darted through the trees. She had brought her own dual handguns to fight with, though they looked a little different than any standard gun Jack had ever seen. For instance, they didn't have triggers, but they still had trigger guards. The nose was also shaped weird. Jack was given his gun, which he was kind of uncomfortable holding. He was hoping he'd at least get some practice in before using it, but now he just had to hope that he wouldn't waste the silver bullets that July made.

"There!" Bunny came to a halt, pulling out his boomerangs. Jack and July also readied their weapons, and gasped in horror at what they were seeing. Werewolves, no… not just werewolves, other were-things too, were massacring innocent adults and children. People tried running and screaming for help but the beasts caught them before they could run or drive away, tearing them out of their homes and cars and biting and eating whatever flesh they could reach. With their strength they ripped off limbs and skin, causing these people slow and painful deaths. There was blood everywhere, and the monsters bathed in it happily. Jack had never seen anything more disgusting in his life. Bunny was seething in anger.

"STOP!" July screamed, firing a shot into the air with her gun. The shot wasn't a bullet; however, it was a red, white and blue firework. _Oh, I get it. _Jack thought. _Those guns control her power into bullet form._ The were-creatures stopped and looked at her.

"Who are you?" A were-bear asked in a Russian accent, going up to them. The other were-beasts also gathered around. "I see you brought some Guardians with you. Saves us some time." The others laughed.

"I am Lady Liberty." She called herself. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

"Oh right, the American spirit." A were-jackal with an African accent said. "What are you doing here? We weren't even going to come near your country, unless there are some infidels you'd like us to take care of."

"Infidels?" Bunnymund growled. "What are you talking about?!"

"Yeah, we thought you were just after the Guardians!" Jack said, trying hard not to throw up.

"Oh, no, not just you." A were-tiger stepped forward. She was the largest and best-spoken out of the group with a lovely Indian accent. "You really don't know? I thought the Guardians knew about us." Jack looked at Bunny, but he was just as confused. "Oh my, I suppose we should introduce ourselves." She nodded her head as some sort of signal, and all of the creatures turned into their original human forms, including her. She was a lovely Indian woman in her late thirties wearing a colorful sari. The rest of them also looked like normal human beings wearing the traditional clothing of their countries.

"Don't let your guard down." July whispered, gripping her weapons tighter.

"Ah, come now, miss." The woman smiled. "America is all about compromise, yes? Let us speak before we fight." She bowed. "We are the Almighty's Therianthropes. We have been given our gifts by God to wipe away all that do not believe in Him."

"Yes." The were-jackal, who was now a tall African man, said. "We thought we were monsters, chastised by all, until we found each other and realized our true purpose so many years ago."

"The Dark Ages." Bunny growled. "That's when you bitzers got brainwashed into believing such tripe."

"Watch your mouth, rabbit." The Indian woman said calmly. "Yes, back then we discovered our purpose. We are soldiers of God, and we will cleanse the Earth of non-believers, and the _causes_ of such people." She glared at Jack and Bunny.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, completely gob smacked.

"You, Easter Bunny…" Said the were-bear, now a big hairy Russian man. "You and Santa Claus have shamed the days of our savior's birth and death. You have made children believe in you and your ridiculous traditions, hence making them forget what the true purpose of those days are. And we will stop you from doing such awful things."

"Awful?" Bunnymund repeated, making sure he heard that right. "AWFUL?! And KILLING innocent children is BETTER than what I'm doing?!"

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." July said quietly. "You're murdering people who don't believe in God, something or someone that NO ONE has confirmed the existence of? And yet they believe in Santa and the Easter Bunny, spirits that ACTUALLY exist? They are the RIGHT things to believe in, not in something that is not even real."

"Unbelievable." The Indian woman gasped. "You don't believe in the Almighty, Miss Liberty?"

"I don't. I believe in him." She pointed up to the sky at the Moon. "And them." She nodded to her friends.

"It's funny; your people do not share your beliefs."

"I'm working on that." July pointed the gun back to the woman's head. "So is that why you're attacking Sweden? Because they don't believe?"

"That is correct." She transformed again. "But now we must get on with our duty. I can see there is no compromising with you. We will let your country live, but now you must die." The others transformed while the were-tiger lunged forward. Jack reacted, pulling the gun out of his pocket and pointing it at the creature's head. She stopped, more interested than afraid. "Oh no, is that silver I smell?" Jack, though incredibly angry and horrified by these were-creatures, was hesitating in pulling the trigger. The were-tiger, as well as July and Bunny, noticed this. "Well, go on, I'll hold still." She smiled wickedly. "A Guardian's kindness towards the living is their weakness."

BANG BANG

"You forgot… I'm not a Guardian." July shot the beast in the face. As she writhed on the ground, the others charged toward them. Jack reacted again, this time using his own power to freeze all of the were-beings in place. "Good job, Jack." July put her weapons away in their holsters. "I'll take care of them." She held out her hand, and the teen sighed and gave her the Ruger.

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay." She understood. "You froze 'em, now I'll shoot 'em." She smiled before cocking the gun and swiftly shooting each one in the head, never wasting a bullet.

"Uh, I could use a little help over here ya bloody whackers." Bunny growled. The three turned to him, and he pointed to his feet, which were frozen to the ground. They had to laugh. "Come on, it hurts!"

"Oh man, I'm sorry, Bunny." Jack knelt down, trying to move the rabbit's big feet or breaking the ice, but the winter spirit was only making it worse.

"OW!" The rabbit yelled. "Why don't ya watch where you're aiming next time?"

"I said sorry!" Jack whined.

"Here, I got it." July knelt down and rubbed Bunny's feet, using her powers to melt the ice.

"Thanks, sheila." Bunny shakes his feet one at a time, getting rid of the frost. Jack pouts, unhappy that he couldn't do anything about his frozen feet and that he didn't acknowledge his apology. Suddenly, Revere shrieks, pointing in the direction of the forest. They turn and see North, Tooth and Sandy hurrying to them. "Hey, where were you guys?"

"We ran into were-creatures in forest!" The toymaker huffed. "Sandy knocked them all out." Sandy held his little fists in the air.

"They're not dead?" July asked. Sandy shook his head. "I'll go finish the job, then. Come on, Rev." She hopped on the eagle's back and they flew into the forest.

"We… didn't make it." Tooth looked over the bloody scene, a horrified look in her pink eyes. The Guardians all hung their heads in shame and remorse.

"Come; let's wait over here by sleigh." North put his hand on Jack's shoulder, who couldn't tear his eyes away from it, wishing this didn't happen.

:::

"Okay, they're all taken care of." July and Revere met the Guardians by the sleigh, which rested by a small river in the woods. The eagle went to 'chat' with the reindeer. "I'm guessing you're all up to speed."

"Yes." North said. "This is very serious."

"Yeah, so what are we standing around here for?" Jack asked a little too harshly.

"He's right. We need to get back to my warehouse and finish those weapons." July said. "That reminds me… Sandy, what kind of weapons would you like?" The golden man thought for a moment before making some shurikens with his sand, and then demonstrating how he would use them by making sand-whips and whipping the shurikens into a tree. "Wow, why didn't I think of that?"

"I can help you make those!" North became excited, not making weapons in a long time.

"Really? Santa and I working together?" She put an arm around his back. "Sounds awesome! Come on, let's hurry."

"Yeah. Those bastards ain't gonna wait for us, mates." Bunny said. They all couldn't wait to kick some were-butts, especially Jack. He would not hold back next time.

:::

**A/N**: Ooo, things are getting interesting! (I hope) This one seemed a little short, but I wanted to explain a few things about how I got the idea for this fic and some fun facts. I had just come up with Bunny fighting werewolves and thought it was cool and wanted to make it a story, but I needed a plot. So I went to Wikipedia and saw a story about a guy who claimed that werewolves weren't the devil's servants, they were God's. I found that very interesting and came up with were-things leading a cult that believed such things and tried killing those who didn't believe. I also wondered how religion would play a part in the Guardians' universe. If Santa is real, then was Jesus, the guy that Christmas is supposed to be about? Are Christmas and Easter still Christian holidays with the Guardians around? So this story was born and, add a little JackRabbit and my OC, you get this.

Therianthropy is the metamorphosis of humans into animals. For some reason, it's not a word in MS Word's dictionary. There're all kinds of were-beasts of legends all over the world, not just werewolves. So the beasts I came up with represent the legends of their countries: were-jackals from Africa, were-bears from Russia and were-tigers from India. There are many more kinds of were-beasts, and I'll try to include all that I can.

There was a poll taken about religion for each country, asking if religion was a part of their everyday lives. (Found on Wikipedia. This is what I'm basing that certain part of the story on.) Sweden was the country that answered 'no' the most, Denmark a close second, with other countries including Japan, Australia and Canada. Very surprisingly to me, America was at the bottom of this list, making it one of the most religious countries. This honestly shocked me. My OC is not atheist just because I want her to be, but because it makes the most sense with the world they're living in. Her 'god' is MiM; because he exists in that world and the Guardians are proof of that while God has yet to be proven to exist. That is my explanation. So then, please review and feel free to ask questions, but I don't want any negativity towards atheism or any religion. Thank you!

- Taru-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 5

:::

The Guardians went to July's place to finish the weapons. July worked on the firearms while North worked on the shurikens and blow darts. Revere kept an eagle eye – pun intended – on the bullet machine, reloading it with silver whenever needed. Tooth had to keep working, so she operated her fairies from the warehouse. Sandy was interested at first, but he soon dozed off. And Bunny was checking the GrenEggs that July gave him.

"Thanks for these, sheila. I was running low." The Australian put three in the straps of his bandolier.

"No problem. They're fun to make." July said while working on his dual guns. "Hey, where's Jack?"

"He's vegged out on the couch." He pointed with his thumb to the stairs.

"He was really upset about the massacre." She was stating the obvious, but still had a feeling the rabbit didn't notice. "Hey, come here, you." She gestured with her head since her hands were busy.

"Crikey. What did I do now?" Bunny sighed, coming up next to her.

"Have you… gotten over the Blizzard of '68?" She asked.

"What?" He wondered why she would ask that. "Uh, I guess." It was actually true. He hadn't thought about it since Jack became a Guardian, and every time he saw the little runt the memories of that day wouldn't come rushing back. "Why?"

"Well, maybe you should tell Jack that." She looked up at him. "I mean, when the time's right. I figure you guys have some kind of friendly rival-ship going on, and that's great, but sometimes you cross over that line."

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"I mean when you yelled at him earlier about him freezing your feet." July said. "He didn't mean to, and he said he was sorry." Bunny's ears lowered. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He was a little too angry about what happened. "Okay, I know it's none of my business, but right now we're at war." She explained. "And if one soldier isn't in line both physically and emotionally, it weighs the whole team down. And I'm not just talking about you and him; I mean the situation in general." She stopped talking, waiting for Bunnymund to respond.

"I'll go talk to him." He decided.

"That's my rabbit." She smiled at him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you know what? You've changed a little."

"Is that good?"

"Yes, it's very good." She smiled brightly at him. She's very good at reading people and knowing what's on their minds. It was part of her job, after all, dealing with sleazy politicians and stressed-out soldiers all the time made her able to do those things, even smell a lie from miles away. Bunny knew this well. He was able to talk with her and tell her his problems. He didn't know how, but now she was able to read Jack like a book. "Now go on, and when you're done you can bring him down here for weapon testing."

:::

Jack had been zoned out on the couch, flipping through channels until he decided to watch SpongeBob. "I thought this would be something you watch, Frostbite." The boy snapped out of it when he heard a familiar (and sexy) voice.

"I don't watch much TV." He shrugged, turning it off. "Hey, how're your feet? I'm really sorry about that."

"They're fine, mate. And I'm sorry for yelling at ya about it."

"It's okay." Jack smiled genuinely, but then turned away and started snickering.

"Are you… still laughin' about it?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"No! No, of course not." He turned back to the rabbit and, upon seeing the rabbit's 'What the fuck' face, burst out into laughter.

"You little… it wasn't funny!" Bunny cursed himself when he felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile. Jack's laugh was infectious, and it was making him snicker a little. Also, he couldn't help but think that the teen was so… right when he laughed.

"No, but just… your face just now…" Jack gasped out, wiping the tears away from his eyes. He tried getting himself under control while Bunnymund came to sit next to him, just like earlier. "This Guardian stuff… it's harder than I thought it would be." Bunny looked at the eternal teen, his signature smile replaced by a furrowed brow and frown. "And I thought it was hard to begin with."

"It's usually not like this, mate. Especially not two times a year." The Pooka tried to cheer him up.

"And I couldn't shoot those bastards. They deserved to die, after what they did, right? But I didn't…"

"Hey, you still did something. You never used a gun before, and you were uncomfortable with it."

"Have you… ever used a gun?" Jack looked up at Bunny in curiosity.

"Yes." He sighed, not really wanting the boy to know, but since he asked…

"So you've… killed before?" Jack asked quietly.

"I have." Bunny said. "But I'm not necessarily proud of it. It was just something that had to be done." He put a paw on Jack's shoulders. "And now it's something we have to do again. These monsters have shown no mercy, and now we must do the same. Ya get me?"

"Right." Jack said confidently. "You can count on me."

"Good onya." Bunny stood up. "Now let's get down there. We gotta make sure July's weapons work."

:::

The test was a success. What they had to do was hit the targets on the walls in the training room. Jack's test went well; though he didn't hit the centers of the targets, he still hit them. North's gun was a Remington Spartan 100 model, a shotgun with amazing power. He too hit every target, sometimes getting a bulls-eye. Next was July, who made dual Desert Warriors with long barrels for herself. She was a bit of a show-off, hitting every target dead-on with flare. Sandy went next, easily whipping the shurikens into every target. Tooth did well with the modern blowgun July made, and even had fun doing it, surprising Jack. Last but not least was Bunnymund, who now wielded dual Desert Eagles, hitting almost every center of the targets. Jack was practically burning holes into the Pooka as he shot the targets, finding him so incredibly bad-ass and sexy doing it.

"Good job, everybody." July said. "Now we just have to…" A sound from the warehouse interrupted her.

"It's the globe on the sleigh!" North said, running to where he had parked his sleigh and reindeer in the big warehouse. The rest followed behind him. "Lights are going out in Japan, Czech Republic, Canada, and Estonia."

"They're making us split up." July said, hopping on Revere's back. "Here's what we'll do. Tooth, you and I will go to Canada. Sandy, you can go to the Czech Republic. North, you can go to Estonia. And Bunny, you and Jack can go to Japan. Let's go!"

:::

Jack and Bunny came out of a tunnel into Japan, and the rabbit sniffed the air to try and find the were-creatures. "I found some in two different locations." He said. "We're gonna have to split up."

"It's fine. I can handle myself." Jack winked.

"You sure, mate?" Bunny was worried.

"I'll get them this time." The boy assured the rabbit, trying to ignore how happy he was that the Australian was worried about him. "Promise."

"I'd better find you in one piece, Jack." He said before hopping away in the other direction. Jack used the wind to help him find where the creatures were attacking from. He came to a town, and sure enough they were relentlessly killing people and children. Jack pulled out the submachine gun from his holster (yes, they were given holsters and plenty of ammo) and began his attack. He got this idea of freezing the bastards first before shooting from their last encounter, and it was much easier since he didn't have to deal with moving targets.

However, after shooting a few were-tigers and were-foxes, the rest of the pack turned their attention to the winter spirit and tried ganging up on him, using their speed to dodge Jack's attacks. But he could fly with the wind and just as easily dodge their attacks. Soon, Jack was able to kill them all, whether freezing them first or not. He still heard kids screaming, though. He flew down to find a were-fox cornering three children, about to slice them up. Jack thought he had this one easily since its back was to him, but the were-fox sensed its presence, and turned around quickly and roared, cutting Jack's face. The winter spirit didn't let that phase him long and he shot the monster three times in the chest. He looked at the little kids, and they were looking back (he was still getting used to that) and they stood and bowed, then ran to safety.

Once Jack made sure there were no more were-creatures, he sighed in relaxation, touching his face where the fox cut him. There were three lacerations across his cheek, but they weren't deep and they really didn't hurt much. He remembered though that Bunnymund was still fighting, so he went to go find him. He heard gunshots and roars coming from the woods so he found him easily. He was going to charge in and help the Pooka but realized that he didn't need any help at all. So he just stood atop a hill and watched.

Bunny was a fierce and unmatched warrior. He could do everything; kick, punch, jump, claw, dodge and run, and now most recently, shoot dead-on. He seemed to know all kinds of martial arts, not just Tai Chi, all of it blending into something only Bunny could do with his strong body. He knew all their moves before they did them, shooting them or throwing egg grenades at them, or just beating them with his large feet. He boy wondered how the Pooka could have gotten hurt that one time if he was so good at fighting. Maybe he'll tease him about it later.

The battle was over and Bunny slowly came down from his intense concentration. He knew Jack was there and waved to him. "Hey, Frostbite!" Jack slid down the hill with his staff, coming up next to the rabbit. "Were you just watching me?"

"Yeah, well, it looked like you had everything under control, you show-off." He looked over Bunny for any injuries. "You're not roughed up at all."

"You're not looking so bad yourself, except…" Bunnymund put a caring paw on the teen's wounded cheek. "You alright, here?" He absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb over Jack's skin. Jack didn't answer at first; he was so giddy from his touch, which he probably didn't realize the significance of.

"Y-Yeah… doesn't hurt…" He finally squeaked. The Pooka was just staring at him, and he hoped that he wasn't blushing. They shared that moment for a while, but Bunny pulled away, laughing deeply.

"Oh, the girls aren't gonna like this." The rabbit said while Jack looked at him in confusion. "That I let your face get scratched."

:::

"You idiot!" July yelled at Bunnymund when they all got back to the warehouse. "Didn't you get why I sent Jack with you? So you would protect him!"

"But I'm fine, really, it doesn't…"

"Oh, your beautiful face! Marred by those creatures!" She went on. The teen realized she was being melodramatic on purpose. She cupped his face in her hands. "No one must ever scar this perfect face!"

"Are his teeth alright?" Tooth asked.

"Okay, you're weirding me out." Jack shook away from the girls.

"Sorry, guess I'm still high from that fight." July said. "Tooth was awesome! She cut through those fuckers like a hot knife to butter!"

"Aw, come on…" The Tooth Fairy shrugged, embarrassed.

"You didn't tell me that Olev would be helping me." North said to July. "I nearly shot him!" Sandy nodded, showing an image of a stern-looking man above his head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say." July rubbed her head in embarrassment. "I asked my cousins to help us out. They'll keep an eye out for their own countries, as well as help others in case they need it."

"Wait, what?" Jack interrupted. "Cousins?"

"Every country that has declared independence from another has birthed a spirit." The American spirit explained. "I call them my younger cousins. That's why I sent two of us to Canada and two of us to Japan, because they don't have spirits. I knew Olev would come to help North while Radik would come to help Sandy."

"So, that's…"

"153 spirits." July said. "You can collect us all!" She laughed. "Can you believe I'm the oldest? South Sudan is the youngest; he was born last year!" Jack was amazed. How were there so many spirits in the world that he didn't know about? Probably because he was never interested, but he still should have run into some in his 300 years. "Well, anyway, they're on patrol, so let's go over some things before we head out again." She pressed a button on the wall and a large projection machine came out from the ground, projecting a big globe in the air. The countries, instead of having lights flickering for each child, were colored different shades of purple to show some sort of demographic. "This is a map showing irreligion by country. The darker purples show countries that do not practice religion while the lighter purples show very religious countries."

"All of Africa is the lightest purple." Tooth pointed out.

"Yeah. Those spirits will assist European and Asian countries." July said.

"The Middle East is light, too." Jack said.

"They… may or may not help us." The American didn't want to get into her recent quarrels with her Middle Eastern cousins.

"My motherland is in the most trouble!" North exclaimed.

"And mine." Bunnymund said. "China too. All the big ones!"

"Yeah, and none of them have spirits to help them." July perused the map. "What we really need to do is find where these were-fuckers are hiding." Just then, a loud Spanish song started playing. "Oh, that's my phone." She pulled it out from her pocket. "It's Maya, my cousin from Mexico. She's the loudest." She pressed the speakerphone button. "Hello?" A loud shrieking female voice screamed in impatience and aggravation. Jack couldn't understand her, since she was speaking Spanish.

"She's in Spain. They're attacking most of Europe!" Tooth translated.

"Alright, let's get going. Jack…" July pursed her lips. "Why don't you come with me this time? I'll make sure you don't get cut."

"Uh…" Jack peeked at Bunny, but he had already disappeared through a tunnel. "Sure." He didn't look it right now, but he was determined to end this war before any more innocent people got hurt.

:::

**A/N**: Phew, a lot of new information here, people! I had mentioned in her character bio that July has cousins, but I wasn't sure I should add them in the story. You're not going to meet all of them, obviously, but really you're only going to meet one or two, and only for a brief second, since this was supposed to just be a story about Bunnymund and Jack and July. But, it's becoming bigger and longer than I planned. Shit happens, I guess.

So yes, July is the oldest, because the USA's independence day is the oldest one! Isn't that something? (Wikipedia is your friend. Look it up, it's fun! I didn't count Switzerland's, Sweden's or Portugal's days because they're just national days.) There were others on that long list that weren't really independence days, either, so I didn't count them in the total of 153. Did ya get my little reference to Pokemon, there? Also, I named the Estonian spirit Olev and the Czech spirit Radik. I just looked up baby names that originated in those countries. And Maya's name is for Cinco de Mayo, although I later found out that May 5th is not their independence day, which Mexicans actually celebrate on September 16th. But, I kept the name anyway, cuz it's nice.

Africa is a very religious continent, the north practicing Islam while the south practice Christianity. Also, most of the countries have obtained independence, either from England or France or both. This also goes for South America, but they gained independence from Spain. However, the countries who are the least religious never gained or didn't have to gain independence (e.g. Russia, Spain, France, England, Japan, Canada, China, and Australia). Isn't that something? They taught the countries they took over all these religions and now they don't practice them anymore, but the now-freed countries _still_ do? I find that shocking. I'll stop now, since I'm probably boring you.

- Taru-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 6

:::

Jack, July and Revere flew across the ocean towards Spain. "So, you fly with the wind, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"Your powers are something." She smiled. "And just think; you haven't even reached your full potential yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You're part of the 'belief system' now." She explained, moving her ponytail out of her face. "You've seen how powerful the other Guardians are, right? You're gonna get that power, too! Imagine all the new things you'll learn about yourself!"

"New things, huh?" Jack looked at his staff. "You mean like, not having to rely on my staff?"

"Yeah, and other stuff, too." She smiled.

"Hey, why did you want me to come with you?" The teen changed the subject. "If it's about the scratch…"

"Oh, no, I was just messin' with you back there." She laughed. "I just wanted to see how you fight."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I can tell you're new to fighting." She looked at him. "You haven't had to do it much in your lifetime, since no one could see you and you didn't have any responsibilities." Jack nodded. It was true, after all. "But don't worry. You have quick reflexes, and you're learning fast."

"Oh yeah? Good." He grinned.

"I see them. Down there!" They found the were-creatures terrorizing Barcelona. They landed in the middle of the fray and began opening fire. The winter spirit stayed in the air so he wouldn't get shot by July or easily attacked. Revere also took to the air after dropping off his 'sister', screeching loudly in hopes to attract all the creatures to this area. It worked; the monsters stopped eating humans and ran to their new enemies. The spirits picked them off one by one. Jack, when he could, watched July fight. None of the creatures could touch her; she calmly but quickly shot all of them clean through the skull. Her hands didn't shake and her fierce eyes never blinked. She never even moved except to turn around. She shot the last werewolf right between the eyes. Literally.

"Whoa, that was awesome, huh?" Jack tried not to act impressed.

"It was too easy." July twirled the guns before putting them in her holsters.

"Was it?" He asked, wondering why it didn't sound like she was joking.

"Yeah. I noticed it when I fought with Tooth, too. They were just… asking to die." She looked at the boy. "They were different from the first ones we saw in Sweden. Don't you think?"

"Um…" Jack wasn't sure. In Sweden, they had been able to talk to the were-creatures and ask them what they were up to, but they didn't need to speak with any more of these assholes, they just needed to get rid of them. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, shrilly cry of annoyance. He turned around and saw a cute Latin woman about three inches shorter than him with black hair in a long bowl-cut. She had a green shirt and khaki shorts. Her face would be pretty if she wasn't looking pissed. She stopped in front of July and began rambling in Spanish.

"Yes, we're aware." July covered her ears, not liking the woman's loudness. "We took care of it, see?"

"_Nosotros?"_ She turned her attention to Jack.

"Jack, this is Maya, the spirit of Mexico. Maya, this is Jack Frost." July introduced them. Maya stopped staring like a fan-girl and said something, but Jack couldn't understand. "He doesn't speak Spanish."

"Oh, jes…" She cleared her throat. "Is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Jack got uncomfortable when she stepped a little closer, full-on staring now.

"_Un hermoso ni__ñ__o." _Maya cooed. July giggled.

"What'd she say?"

"She thinks you're pretty." July smiled. Jack blushed.

"Um, thanks, I mean… _gracias?_" He used the only Spanish he knew. Maya giggled, but then shook her head, getting back to the matter at hand. She spoke to July again before running off, not before stealing another look at the pretty boy. "Oh man… girls." Jack face-palmed.

"Well, you wanted to be seen and known, so you have to take the repercussions!" She joked. "By the way, she didn't say anything important. And good job!" Revere flew down to join them, giving Jack an appreciative look and coo. "Oh, he likes you, too!"

"Um… how can you tell?" He asked. _Cuz I sure can't._

"He's a hard shell to crack." She pets his beautiful feathers. "It took him a long time to like Bunny. After all, the dumb rabbit tackled me when we first met, thinking I was stealing his eggs. Those two stared at each other for, like, hours!" She laughed, and Jack wanted to, but now he was thinking about Bunny and July being an item again.

_I really should just ask. _The teen thought. _Just… get it over with._ "Um, July? Can I… ask you something?"

"Of course! What?" She gave him a curious look.

"Well, um…" Jack knew he had to hurry; they needed to meet with the others. "What… is your… relationship with Bunny… exactly?" He was so embarrassed right now; every second she didn't reply felt like a day.

"You could only be asking me that for one of two reasons." July sounded really calm. "Either you like me…" She watched Jack react and he immediately shook his head no. "Or you like Bunny." This time the teen opened his mouth to say something, but he changed his mind, blushing furiously instead. "Holy shit! I knew it! I knew it was Bunny!" She went up to hug him, picking him up around his waist. "Ohmigod, go for it! You two would make the cutest pair! I can see it now! And imagining…" She trailed off, giggling as she 'imagined' things.

"So…" He took a while to process that, and breathe. "You guys aren't a couple?"

"Oh right." She put him down. "I didn't answer your question." She paused, thinking of the right answer. "Bunny and I have… this 'more than friends, less than lovers' thing. So, we're very close, but not romantically involved."

"Really?" Jack let out a big sigh of relief. _Well, that solves that problem, but…_ "Are you sure he doesn't like you that way?"

"I'm no Cupid, but… I'm pretty sure he doesn't." July said. "Oh, you are just the cutest! You really thought… oh man… really though, you should tell him!"

"But…"

"No buts!" She pointed at him. "You have to try. You can't let this eat you up." He was going to say something, but decided to just nod instead. She was right, anyway.

"Thanks." Jack decided to say.

"For what?" She shook her head. "Anyway, let's go find the others."

"Right." _Right, this comes first, then Bunny._

:::

"This was too easy." Bunnymund said the same thing July did. The Guardians and July met in the Black Forest in Germany. "They're nothing like the ones that ate my side."

"I noticed, too." July said. "The ones that attacked you and the ones in Sweden seemed more intelligent. But these guys just seem mindless." Sandy made a picture of a zombie.

"True, but no matter how many brains, we must destroy them." North said. They all nodded.

"There are a lot of them." Tooth pointed out. "What if it never stops?"

"We really need to find their stronghold." July said. "Where did werewolves originate from?"

"No one knows." North said. "In Dark Ages, even before then, they have just popped up all over the world, and no one knows how they turn into one!"

"It's really all just a bunch of whacked theories." Bunny said. "We don't know which ones are true…" He stopped and his ears perked up, twitching around to listen. He sniffed the air, too. Jack knew this behavior.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We're being watched, mate." The Pooka gazed in a certain location.

"Are you sure it's not one of my cousins?" July asked.

"I'm sure." He seemed to find where the intruder was located. "Over here! He's running away!"

"Wait, don't kill him." The American spirit said. "Let's interrogate him." Bunny grinned evilly and nodded, going to fetch the were-creature hiding in the woods. After what sounded like a good tousle and a few grunts and screams, the rabbit came out from the shadows dragging a beat-up were-leopard behind him.

"Frostbite!" Bunny called, throwing the beast in front of him. "Do your thing!" Jack nodded and sent a flurry of ice and frost to the beaten were-leopard, freezing its back to the grass so he couldn't escape. The Pooka laughed, hopping back beside the Guardians.

"Do you really think he'll talk?" Tooth asked.

"Oh, dear sweet Tooth…" July said darkly. "I can make anyone talk." She walked over to the creature and smiled.

"You cannot make me talk." The were-leopard said in an African accent. "I will gladly die before the Lord!"

"I'll take care of that for you." July sounded awfully sadistic. "But first you need to tell me where you guys live."

"Never." He spat. July rolled her eyes and lean down real close to the creature, whispering to him. None of the others could hear, except Bunny, whose face contorted and eyes widened.

"What's she saying?" Jack noticed Bunny acting weird.

"I can't… tell you, mate." He replied, practically gagging in horror.

"Romania!" The leopard shouted. "Romania, we live in Romania!" He started crying and mumbling to himself, asking his Lord to forgive him.

"Is there someone leading you?" She asked. He kept crying. "Answer."

"Y-Yes. Our marvelous leader!" He said with admiration. "Betzalel! Our great Betzalel! Now please, just take me to see my Lord!"

"You're not seeing Him where you're going." She quipped before mercilessly shooting him in the face. Everyone flinched when she did that. "Well, guess we're headed to Romania!" She reloaded her gun and smiled, acting like that didn't just happen.

"She's a little scary." Jack whispered to Bunny.

"No shit." He agreed.

"Where in Romania, though?" Tooth asked. "What if he was lying?"

"He might have been." July shrugged. "But it wouldn't hurt to check."

"As for where…" The Pooka said. "My nose can find those bitzers."

"Betzalel?" Jack asked. "That's their leader? What a stupid name."

"Indeed." North laughed. "But now we have our objective."

"Yeah." July cocked her gun. "Let's ambush 'em."

:::

**A/N: **Hey lovelies! Here's this chapter! Betzalel is such a stupid name! (I'm sorry for anyone who's named Betzalel.) Betzalel is Hebrew for "Shadow of God", God's protection. And I can hear all you goin' "Why are they in Romania? That's where vampires are from!" Well, my thought was that the werewolves kept moving around to avoid suspicion and people who didn't believe in God. So they ended up there for now. Also, I wasn't able to insert Maya's power into the fic, but I had the idea that she could be covered in spikes when she willed it like a cactus and cut and pierce your ass up! A cactus is on Mexico's flag so I just thought… yeah. Enjoy! More to come!

- Taru-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 7

:::

"My Brother…" A dark figure said in a German accent, sitting in a grand chair made for a Deacon. "How is everything going?"

"We have sent hundreds of thousands of people to hell, my Lord." Said the other figure, kneeling in front of his Leader. "However, the Guardians are thwarting our plans, and their little spirit friends are helping. They have destroyed many of our men."

"That's fine." The Leader acknowledged. "As long as we have their attention, both the Guardians and the non-believers. We need not kill everyone, at least not yet." He smiled. "And we are making new therianthropes by the minute, yes?"

"Of course, sir." The kneeling figure said. "We mostly send them to do the brutish fighting."

"Good, good." The Leader nodded. "What of the Guardians, anyway? Have they found our little abode yet?"

"Actually…" The other said. "It looks like they are on their way."

"About time." The Leader stood from his chair. "Tell our Brothers to get ready for them, just like we planned."

"Yes sir. Would you like them all dead?"

"Hm… do what you can with most of them. However…" He grinned. "I want the rabbit captured alive and brought back here."

"Really, my Lord?" The kneeling figure questioned. "I thought you wanted him dead."

"I did, but after being impressed by what he can do, I want him to be my soldier." He turned to the other figure. "Go, remember my instructions!"

"Yes, Lord Betzalel." The figure stood and left the room, leaving Betzalel to his wicked thoughts.

:::

"Shit, their stench is really strong here." Bunnymund coughed. They were in a forest in Romania, on guard for any were-beasts. "They definitely live here."

"Will you be able to pinpoint their location?" July asked.

"I think so, but it might be harder than I thought." Bunny was pretty grossed out by the smell of musk, blood and carrion these monsters possessed.

"Sure is quiet." North whispered. "I don't even hear birds."

"Those things scared them all away." Tooth's feathers flared. Sandy had his whips ready.

"What if they were expecting us?" Jack mused.

"Then that would suck." July was starting to think the same thing.

"Stop!" The Pooka held his arms out to halt everyone. His ears were standing straight up and his eyes were wide. "Crikey…"

"What?" Jack asked.

"They're surrounding us." Bunny sounded defeated. The Guardians, July and Revere formed a tight circle, each of them ready to attack in all directions. Were-creatures came out from behind every tree and bush, licking their lips and growling. There were so many different kinds: wolves, jaguars, leopards, foxes, bears, crocodiles, jackals, and even hawks and falcons. Bunny cursed to himself, ashamed that he didn't notice till it was too late.

"There are hundreds of them." Tooth looked around quickly.

"Fuck, I should have known they would be expecting us." July hissed. "I'm fucking better than this!"

"No time for pity parties." North cocked his shotgun. Everybody else got their weapons ready.

"Don't waste bullets." July advised. She turned to Revere and nodded to him. When they did that, a bright light came from their bodies and they melded together. The American spirit became half-eagle, her body slightly larger and taller than it was before. She had white feathers on the sides of her face, neck and shoulders and brown feathers down her arms and legs. Her feet were now sharp eagle talons and had large and powerful eagle wings. She still had long blonde hair and a human-like torso with big muscles, her clothes still on. Her eyes glowed orange. Jack reminded himself that this was no time to be impressed. The monsters waited long enough and began to attack, charging for the Guardians. "Get 'em!"

They charged and met the were-beings in a fierce clash. Attacks came from every-which way; it was harder not to get a scratch or two. The ones that seemed smarter were hard to find in the large crowd until they were right in your face. Jack and Tooth tried attacking from the air like they had been doing, but it was a little more difficult now with the winged were-creatures dive-bombing them. Sandy decided it would be best to use his Dreamsand on them instead of his silver shurikens; he was able to make dozens of them fall asleep before someone else dealt the finishing blow.

Apparently, when July becomes half-eagle, she becomes twice as strong as she was before. The stupid creatures could not tackle her to the ground, and if any latched onto her she'd snap their necks with one hand. Occasionally, she would take to the air and swoop down feet first, digging her talons into their eyes. Jack realized that beneath her happy-go-lucky and joking exterior lied the brutality and fierceness of a two-hundred-some-year-old warrior.

North and Bunny were doing well in their own respects. The bigger man couldn't dodge as quickly as the rabbit, but made up for it with the powerful gun made for him and his own strength. Bunny had picked up a rhythm now, destroying were-beasts with ease. It was like he'd gotten to fight all the easy ones. Suddenly, a werewolf let out a roar behind him, signaling all the creatures in the area to single out the Easter Bunny, tackling him to the ground. Bunny was stunned and tried yelling for help, but he was knocked out before he could. The werewolf then took the unconscious rabbit and started running away into the dark forest.

"BUNNY!" Jack was the first to notice (they'd all been so busy fighting their own battle). He flew in the werewolf's direction, the creature still in sight. However, he was now viciously attacked, being held up by creatures. The others tried to finish up what they were doing and help, but more of them kept coming, never letting them follow that wolf. Jack was the closest; he tried freezing them as he desperately looked for that wolf carrying the rabbit, but was now lost, unable to see them anymore, not knowing which direction they went. "BUNNY!" The teen shouted again, letting a were-leopard tackle him.

"Jack!" July shot the leopard and yanked it off of the boy. She pulled him up, a little less than gently. "Get yourself together."

"But…" Jack winced as the half-eagle shook his arm.

"We lost him! We must kill these fuckers first!" July couldn't hide that she was upset, too, but being in many wars means she knows that sacrifices need to be made. "We're almost done. Just a few left."

"…Okay." The young Guardian was convinced… for the moment. They flew back to the fight, finishing up with the remaining were-creatures. The Guardians won with only a few scratches to show, but it was still a bittersweet victory. "We have to go find him."

"Jack, please." July had transformed back to her normal form, Revere once again by her side. "We need…"

"They could have killed him already!" Jack's powers started losing control around him. "We can't wait!"

"They are NOT going to kill him!"

"Don't you remember them trying to, like four times before?!"

"If they were going to kill him they would have done so, right in our faces!" July stood in front of the boy. "Why would they waste time bringing him back to their base and doing that? They obviously want him as a captive!"

"But why?" North asked. "It is true that they were trying to kill us before. What do they want with Bunny?"

"Maybe as a hostage." July wondered. "Or… maybe they want to…"

"Turn him into a were-creature." Tooth finished in horror. They all looked frightened, especially Jack.

"Let's relocate; if we stay here they'll find us." July suggested. As she and the Guardians turned to leave, she noticed Jack staring in the direction that he saw that wolf take his friend. "We will find him. But we need a plan first, alright?" She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded, his powers settling down.

:::

"Alright, here's a map of the general area." July pressed a button on her phone to show a holographic image of the forest and the surrounding towns. The Guardians observed the floating image. "The wolf ran southwest, to this countryside, I assume."

"There are still a lot of buildings." Tooth said. "Which one are they hiding in?" Sandy's face lit up, getting an idea. An image formed over his head.

"A church! Of course!" July high-fived Sandy. She pressed another button to highlight the churches in the area. "Four churches?"

"This one's more isolated than others." North pointed to the one labeled St. George's.

"Yeah, and it's pretty big, too." The American spirit clicked on it, checking out its schematics. "And it just happens to be closed to the public."

"Looks like this is the one!" Tooth smiled. "What do you think, Jack?" Tooth had noticed that the kid was being awfully quiet. "Jack?"

"… Yeah." He finally said. "They're gonna be expecting us, you know."

"True." July nodded. "But apparently they've been expecting us since this war started. Betzalel wants us here, so there's no sneaking up on them." Her phone started playing African music. "Hello?" She answered. "Oh shit… yeah… okay… we found their base but… right… okay, see ya." She hung up. "That was my Kenyan cousin. He says the were-fuckers are attacking Russia and China on a grand scale."

"There's still so many." North shook his head.

"Are your cousins going to be alright?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She said. "They just can't help us right now, that's all. The safety of the people comes first." They could all agree to that. "Hopefully, if we destroy them at the source, this nightmare will stop, or at least slow down."

"What if Bunny does become a were-thing?" Jack said monotonously. "What will we do?" They all had sad, defeated looks. No one wanted to think about such a situation.

:::

"Ngh…" Bunnymund felt dizzy as he woke up, blinking to adjust his vision. He tried rubbing his head to ease the pain, but he couldn't move his arms. It didn't take him long to realize that he was imprisoned in a dungeon, his arms and legs chained to the wall. His weapons had been taken from him. He growled angrily and tried yanking at the chains, but it was only making him tired. He heard a door open and close on the other side of the room, but he couldn't see the person very well in the darkness.

"I'm so glad you're awake, E. Aster Bunnymund." The figure said with a German dialect. "Welcome to our home."

"What do you want from me?" Bunny asked, trying to keep as calm as possible. "Where's your leader?"

"You're talking to him." He steps into the light. "I'm Betzalel." He wasn't what Bunny expected him to look like in his human form. He was about 5'8" and thin, and quite androgynous. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue. He wore a priestly getup, obviously fancying himself as one, or something greater.

"Oh, good. Then I can tell you this right to your face." Bunny leaned forward. "You're gonna lose, mate."

"Cute." Betzalel snorts. "You Guardians may be strong, but you're no match against the power of God."

"Spare me the villain speech." The Pooka rolled his eyes. "Why am I here? Wanna kill me yourself?"

"I did want you dead, but I think you'll be of more use to me alive."

"What, to lure the Guardians here?" Bunnymund said. "I don't know if you noticed, but my mates have been defeating yours easily."

"So, I'll just make more." Betzalel grinned. "Therianthropes are so easy to make, and so easy to control, especially when they're newborns."

"Control?"

"Mind control, Mr. Bunnymund." He said, pointing to his head. "I'm not the typical, brutish werewolf, you see. And neither are my strongest men. When your friends get here, they won't stand a chance."

"You must be from the Dark Ages, then." Bunny knew that the older a creature gets, the more powerful he becomes.

"Yes, only a select few of us are from those glorious times." Betzalel explained. "We had recruited many more therianthropes to join our cause over the years, but it was never enough to spread our message. So, I simply manufactured pawns to help destroy non-believers and you good-for-nothing spirits. Ah, but you told me to save you the speech, so let me cut to the chase." He pulled out a vial from his robe. "Do you know how therianthropes are made, Mr. Bunnymund?"

"'Fraid not." The Pooka didn't like where this was going. "Too many different theories."

"Allow me to educate you." The creepy man stepped forward. "All one must do is drink rainwater from the footprint of any animal. It's almost too simple." He snickered. "I wonder what would happen if someone like you, who is part-animal to begin with, would react to this drink." He showed Bunny the vial. It was labeled 'Wolf'. The rabbit started freaking out, trying in vain to escape the chains. "Ah, ah, calm down. You already tried that, remember?" Betzalel pressed Bunny to the wall with one hand easily, but couldn't quite keep him still. "Must you make this difficult?" He sighed, moving his hand up to his jaw, forcing his mouth to stay open. He moved closer to Bunny, holding the vial precariously over his mouth. The Pooka kept struggling, kept groaning, but it didn't matter. The filthy rainwater poured down his throat as he was forced to swallow every last drop. When it was over and Betzalel let go, Bunny tried forcing himself to throw it up. "Even if you do that, the transformation will still happen." He grabbed one of Bunnymund's ears and whispered: "Enjoy your last few moments of sanity, Mr. Bunnymund."

"Lord Betzalel!" Someone shouted from outside the room. "They have arrived."

"Right on time." Betzalel said, watching the rabbit struggle to stay sane. "Isn't that nice? Your friends came to save you. But they're not going to want you anymore, now that your mine."

:::

A/N: Here it is. It was hard. Had to rewrite a few things. There are so many ways to become a therianthrope; it's ridiculous. I chose the rainwater way because… just because. And, for some reason, there's not a lot of information about what werewolves can do other than be a brainless bloodthirsty beast, so I kind of gave Betzalel some maturity in his powers with the mind-control and having great strength even when not in werewolf form. If anyone has any questions, please ask, or please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 8

:::

The Guardians and July (in half-eagle form) stood before the wide plain leading to St. George's church. The were-creatures were expecting them, ready to guard their home. There were fewer beasts than they fought last time, either because the rest were in other countries, or because these were the strong ones that didn't need any back-up. July figured it to be the latter. Some of the creatures were bigger and stronger, but they also had intelligent eyes that shined in the nighttime.

"Where is Betzalel?" North shouted across the plain. "Show us your leader!"

"No need to shout, I'm here." Betzalel stood on the church's rooftop.

"Where's Bunny?" Jack didn't waste any more time. "What have you done with him?!"

"I'm so glad that we can get to the point with you people." He smirked. "Your friend is here… in body, not in mind."

"No…" Jack's beautiful eyes widened in horror. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"Brothers!" Betzalel called. "Please bring out my new disciple." The doors of the church opened and a loud roar could be heard from inside the dark building. The Guardians held their breath as two were-creatures came out of the door with big chains in their hands, struggling to drag something with them. The creature emerged, dragged out of the darkness with heavy chains around its neck, and it roared again. Its eyes were that of a pure, bloodthirsty beast, glowing bright fiery green. It was 8'4" tall, sans the foot-long pointed ears. Its muscles bulged under the skin, ready to rip apart anything that got in its way. Its dark gray fur was overgrown and messy. It had claws on its hands and feet, and they were as sharp and hard as a diamond dagger. Its teeth were also jagged and sharp, and its two front teeth were longer than the others. Its mouth drooled, hungry for flesh.

"B-Bunny…" Jack dropped to his knees, wrecked by the truth of his love being turned into a monster.

"Jack." July tried not to lose it herself. "I told you we would save him. And we will. So get up and get your shit together."

"What could we possibly do?" He whined, holding back tears.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "But I know we can do something. I know our friend is still in there."

"Try all you like to save him." Betzalel said. "But my thoughts pushing into his head are stronger than his own."

"So, we have to kill you first? No problem." July pulled out her dual handguns. Let's fuckin' destroy him."

"My Brothers!" Betzalel ordered. "Get rid of the ones who cause the non-believers once and for all!" Everyone let out their battle cries as they charged into battle. July shot holes into all the weaker ones to get them out of the way. She and the Guardians decided to work more as a team this time, staying relatively close and helping each other out when needed. It was still a similar battle to the last one; they were winning.

However, mid-way in, the more challenging opponents decided to step in, splitting them up so they could fight them one-on-one. North fought a were-leopard that was so much faster than he was. Tooth was against a were-hawk that was as agile as she was. Sandy was having trouble trying to put a were-gorilla to sleep. July fought a fierce werewolf that knocked the guns out of her hands, and were now wrestling. Jack tousled around with a were-crocodile, whose teeth tore at his loose-fitting hoodie.

They eventually won these one-on-ones, but they were pretty worn-down and cut up. And it was far from over. There were still many more were-beasts and of course… Bunnymund…

The creatures that held Bunny's chains let go and unhooked the collar from his neck. The monstrous rabbit roared, enjoying his freedom. Betzalel had come down from the roof and stood next to his new pet, coaxing thoughts into his mind. _Kill them. They want to hurt you, and me, your master. I care about you… God cares about you… they don't believe in God… we must cleanse the Earth… _As these thoughts grew louder in his head, his breathing became feral until he let out a loud howl into the sky, shaking the Moon. He ran to his former friends on all fours and tried to attack them.

"No, Bunny please! We're your friends!" They tried reasoning with him as they dodged, not wanting to hurt him.

"He's just not listening!" July shouted. The other were-creatures attacked too, making the situation even more difficult. "I gotta stop him somehow." She flew down to him, trying to scratch him with her talons. However, his martial arts skills now translated into this monster form ten-fold, grabbing her legs and tossing her to the ground. They wrestled for a good long while, both parties dealing some serious blows. Bunny scratched her deeply across her stomach, the smell of blood exciting him. She screamed in pain and flew away, looking for her guns. She found one and turned it on her friend. He stopped and shook his head, not liking the smell of silver.

"JULY!" Jack had been watching the whole time, killing any were-beasts that came his way. "Don't do it! Have you lost your mind?!"

"I won't!" She quickly pointed the gun at Betzalel, trying to shoot him, but he dodged it in a flash, somehow ending up on the roof again. "FUCK!"

"Such pretty ladies shouldn't use foul language." The cult leader said in a snotty tone. Bunny saw that July was distracted and tackled her again. She pushed against him with all her might, the fight becoming one of strength.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?!" Jack kept asking himself. He looked around at the others, seeing that they were becoming more fatigued than he was. He also had fewer wounds; July's wounds were the worst, and she was actually having trouble keeping the wolf-Pooka off of her even though her strength was that of Wonder Woman's. _Maybe that kind of strength isn't gonna cut it._ He thought back to when he fought Pitch, and when he helped the rabbit with Easter. He threw his gun away and made a snowball in his hand, throwing it right at Bunny's head. Bunny stopped attacking and straightened up, turning his attention to the wily teen. This greatly angered the rabbit and he charged towards him.

"What's he thinking?" July dusted herself off, watching Jack dodge the Pooka's attack. He hit him with another hard snowball and the large rabbit started chasing him.

"You're moving really slowly, Cottontail!" Jack taunted, making his way through the church doors. He wanted to isolate Bunny from the rest of the battle. When Bunny came through the doors, he shut them with the wind. He took a quick look around to make sure no one was around. When he was sure, he looked back at the wolf-rabbit as it stalked slowly towards him, letting out a deep growl. Jack wouldn't lie to himself; he was scared right now. He was scared of Bunny, scared of being killed, scared that they would lose this war, but mostly scared that the Bunny he knew would be gone forever. But, like July said, there had to be a way. He had an idea, and he really hoped it was going to work. "Are those muscles just for show? Come at me!"

Bunny did just that. He jumped high and long, trying to knock Jack out of the sky. He dodged (barely) and moved to the other side of the room. They repeated that dance several times, like monkey in the middle. However, the rabbit was smarter than Jack thought he was under this state, and he was able to get behind the boy and swat him into the pews, stopping the incessant chase. Bunny landed on all fours, glaring at Jack with monstrous eyes.

_It's not working._ Jack thought, looking into those eyes. He had hoped that acting like this and pissing off the rabbit with his ice and snow would remind him of old times and make him come to his senses. The winter spirit had learned over the years that his powers caused people to laugh and smile, and it had worked on Bunny once, but it wasn't working now. He decided to keep trying, anyway.

"You look even more like a kangaroo now than you did before!" Jack stepped up his teasing, flipping the Pooka off. Bunny tried pouncing on him, but he slipped and fell comically on the icy floor that Jack just made. The kid laughed at him as he tried getting up, but he just kept falling, sprawling out over the ice. Finally the Pooka had enough games, and he smashed the ice away with his fists.

_Come on, please Bunny…_ Jack thought. _Say something! Anything! Say, 'Goddammit, Frostbite, rack the fuck off!' _The only sound the wolf-rabbit made was a deadly howl. Jack scrambled to get up and started flying away, but Bunnymund wasn't having that. He pounced on Jack, knocking the staff out of his hand. Bunny had the teen pinned, his long claws stabbing deep into the boy's sides. He cried in pain, and the rabbit grunted victoriously, loving Jack's fear.

"Bunny…" Jack didn't know what to say. He tried reaching for his weapon but it was just out of reach, and the wolf-rabbit's claws just dug deeper into his hips. _I can't do my plan without my staff! _Jack sighed. _Like it was working anyway._ "Bunny, please! Don't let that guy control you!" He pleaded. "Come back to us! Come back to me! Remember me? Frostbite?" Bunny just roared in his face. Jack closed his eyes, tears escaping from them. Once again, he was at a loss of what to do. _Bunny's not… so scared… gotta get away… my staff… my powers…_

_Can you use your powers without the staff? _The memory of his conversation with July went through his head. _Maybe with a little practice._

_Maybe…_ He thought. The last time he tried he could only make a few snowflakes, but maybe that would be enough. He focused and was able to make some snowflakes. He blew one onto Bunnymund's nose. Amazingly, the wolf-rabbit stopped his animal-like panting and he blinked a few times, his green eyes looking like normal again. Jack blinked a few times; he thought he was just hallucinating.

"F-Frostbite…?" He heard the Pooka say in a gentle voice. Jack stared into those calm eyes and nodded, letting out some nervous laughter.

"Yeah, Bunny, it's me!" He smiled, putting his hand on Bunny's fluffy cheek.

_Kill him. _Bunny shut his eyes and winced in pain, hearing Betzalel's voice in his head. _Kill him. He hates you. He hates God. God is the Almighty! He does not believe in you! He does not believe in the Almighty! _

"Bunny? No, please, fight it!" Jack cried. Bunny heard his friend, but the sinister voice was winning. The rabbit's eyes changed to that monstrous glow yet again and he roared before pulling Jack up with his claws and biting into his shoulder. "AAAAAAGGHHHH!" He screamed in pain, his small body shivering and convulsing as the Pooka's fangs ripped through his flesh. _No, it worked, it worked! But I gotta… try harder…_ The boy struggled, yanking on Bunny's fur to try to get him to stop biting. It worked for a second, and he needed to think fast before the wolf-rabbit started biting him again. He put his arms around Bunny's neck and pressed his nose against his, focusing all his power into this move. _Come on… please… please… _"BUNNY!"

VVVWWWOOOOSH

A bright light flashed in between them and soon lit the whole church. The wind swirled around and it became very cold, and snow started falling from nowhere. The two of them were holding their breath as Jack's magic went through Bunny's mind, erasing all the thoughts that Betzalel put in it. After a minute the wave ceased, both panting in exhaustion. The winter spirit opened his eyes, praying to see beautiful and strong emerald ones looking back at him. He smiled brightly, happy that his wish came true. Bunnymund had returned to normal size, his fur color back to a light gray with the tribal markings, and his teeth were normal again, too.

"Jack…" Bunny looked into lovely but tear-stained blue eyes. "What the bloody hell happened?" The last thing he remembered was Betzalel's creepy stare after he… he looked down, seeing the gruesome bite mark on the boy's shoulder and deep lacerations in his sides. He inwardly gasped when he tasted blood in his mouth. "Shit… did-did I…?!"

"No, Bunny, it's okay, I'm fine…" Jack put his hands on the Pooka's cheeks.

"Oh, Jack… I'm so… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright, Bunny, really." The teen smiled. "I'm not immortal for nothing." He repeated what Bunny said when he was wounded. The rabbit couldn't help but laugh at that. He laughed, too, both of them enjoying this carefree moment. "I'm so glad you're normal again."

"And I'm glad you're alive, mate." The Pooka hugged Jack gently, much to the boy's surprise and joy. Bunny found himself reluctantly pulling away, looking into icy blue eyes again. He wiped the frozen tears away with his thumb; the eternal teen blushing and smiling nervously. They slowly realized that their faces were really close to one another's, but they didn't seem to mind, not even Bunny. He unconsciously moved closer, and so did Jack. The winter spirit wanted this for a long time, and he was finally going to…

"Homosexuality is forbidden in the church, and forsaken in the eyes of the Almighty." Betzalel shouted from the church entrance, the two looking at him with utter hate. "You will pay for destroying my new disciple, boy." Their glares turned from hatred to surprise as Betzalel started to transform into a giant werewolf so tall he could no longer fit in the doorway. "And you will pay for disobeying me, pet."

"Stand back, Frostbite." Bunnymund stood up, cracking his neck and knuckles. "I've had enough of this Goddamn bitzer."

:::

**A/N**: I'm really knocking these out! I had to keep rewriting this scene in my head cuz it never made sense, and finally I came up with something better, though not perfect. But who is, amirite? I tried so hard to not make this similar to my other story, Kokoro no Ecchi, and I didn't quite succeed. Oh well, I'm sure nobody will notice! Wait…


	9. Chapter 9

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 9

:::

"Jack, get out of here." Bunnymund bared his claws.

"Bunny… are you seriously thinking about fighting this guy yourself?" Jack asked, keeping his eyes on Betzalel's nine-foot-tall werewolf form. The Pooka looked back at him, silently telling him that it'll be alright. "You don't even have your weapons."

"That's right, rabbit." Betzalel growled. "I threw your guns away. But I'll gladly let you have your bandolier… if you can live long enough to find it." He leaped towards the rabbit as the rabbit made two tunnels in the ground, one for Jack to get out of here safety and one to take him down to the next floor of the church. Unfortunately, the werewolf had jumped through his hole and was now viciously trying to cut him down. He saw that this was the dungeon he was being kept in before. Bunnymund kept dodging Betzalel as he ran down the hall, trying to sniff out his own scent on the bandolier.

_Over there!_ He thought, bursting through a door and finding his strap hanging on the wall._ Hopefully they didn't check inside it._ He grabbed it, but not before Betzalel pounced on him from behind.

"Oh good, you found it."

"You weren't exactly hiding it, mate."

"I forgot about your tunnels."

"You forgot about this one, too." Bunny tapped his foot on the floor and the two went through the tunnel, returning to the top floor of the church. They stood and stared each other down, Bunny putting on his bandolier and taking out his boomerangs. "Let's go."

:::

Meanwhile, Jack had gone through the tunnel and simply came up outside the church about ten yards away. He looked at his left shoulder and made a grossed-out noise; it was pretty torn up and still bleeding. His sweatshirt was all ripped up, too, so he just took it off and ripped off the sleeve, tying it around his shoulder to make a bandage/tourniquet. He looked around and found the others; they were still fighting. He flew over to July, the two back to back, ready for incoming were-beasts.

"Hey, you're alive! And shirtless!" July handed Jack his gun. "Is Bunny…?"

"He's back to normal." Jack explained. "But now he's fighting Betzalel. We need to help him!"

"Did he ask for help?"

"No, but…"

"Then he doesn't need it." July had a smile in her voice. "He's got it this time."

"… Fine." Jack whined, really wanting to help him but knowing full well that he could handle himself.

"Besides, we're still busy out here, if you haven't noticed. So start shootin'!"

:::

Bunny's boomerangs weren't very much help, as it turned out. Betzalel kept dodging them before trying to strike him. Bunny put the rangs away and tried using his martial arts skills instead. Betzalel had skills of his own, and the two sparred for a while before the Pooka found an opening, ducking under the werewolf's arm and jumping onto his hairy back.

_Now, now…! _Bunnymund thought this would be a good time to carry out his plan, but he needed to hurry. He had a magazine of bullets in the pouch of his bandolier, and what he was going to do was make him swallow the bullets. But he couldn't reach the pouch in time and the werewolf grabbed Bunny by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the room and into a wall. _Damn… _He groaned in pain.

"Maybe if you kept the glorious form I gave you, you could have a chance of winning." Betzalel said. "But now… you are just prey." Bunny didn't respond. He knew that prey were always born with features to help them escape from predators, like brains for example. He eyed the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the giant crucifix propped up behind the priest's chair.

_That looks like a good way to get up there. _Bunny smirked, throwing egg bombs towards the werewolf. He dodged them, but it didn't matter, as long as he was out of the Pooka's way. Bunny started climbing up the crucifix, leaving scratches and dirt marks along the way. "'Scuse me, mate, mind if I use your arms for a sec?" He mockingly asked the statue of Jesus.

"How DARE you?!" Betzalel looked in horror. "You are going to HELL when I kill you!"

"There were so many things wrong with that sentence." Bunny said, jumping from the crucifix onto the first chandelier. Betzalel roared and leaped across the room, able to grab onto the chandelier the Pooka was on. He jumped to the next one and the werewolf followed. Bunny expected that and went to the next one, climbing up the chain. Betzalel followed, and the rabbit smirked, cutting the chain with his sharp rang. He hung on the remaining chain while he watched the stupid wolf fall to the ground, the chandelier landing on top of him. Bunny through an egg grenade down there for good measure before landing on the ground himself, quickly getting the magazine out of his pouch and removing the copper shells. Bunny held on tight to the three silver bullets he managed to get.

"You infidel!" Betzalel recovered quicker than the rabbit thought, pushing the fixture off and pouncing on him. "Don't you know what Easter truly is about? It's about Jesus dying for our sins! It's a time when we must all reflect and repent; a tradition that has been around much longer than your ridiculous rituals!"

"At least my rituals make the holiday brighter." That earned Bunny a punch across the face and a choked neck with very strong paws.

"My Lord has spoken to me." Betzalel whispered. "And now you will listen! You will burn in hell for your sins against Go-!" He was cut off by a furry paw being shoved _far _down his throat. He felt a horrible burning go down his esophagus and into his stomach… _No… _He thought. _S-Silver…_

"I'm afraid it was the Devil who spoke with you, mate." Bunny grunted, getting air back in his lungs. Betzalel wanted to bite down on the Pooka's arm, but his jaw was locked in shock. Even if he did bite down, the gauntlets would have prevented any damage. Bunny felt the werewolf's body convulse from the inside out, slowly dying from the reaction to the silver. He pulled his paw out of its mouth, getting out from under the dying wolf.

"My-My Lord…" Betzalel coughed. "I'm… coming to see you… I-I hope I… didn't fail… you…" He finally stopped talking and died. Bunny let out a sigh of relief, then looked at his saliva-covered arm and gagged, looking for something to wipe it off with.

:::

Bunnymund came out of the church, finding his friends still battling were-creatures. However, some of them looked confused, as if they didn't know where they were or what they were doing.

"What's wrong with you?" A werewolf still fighting said. "Kill the Guardians!"

"Wha… What? What's happening?" The confused were-beasts all said similar things to that. Everyone slowly stopped fighting when they realized something was different.

"Your great Leader is gone." Bunny told everyone. "And so is the mind control."

"Mind control?" July thought for a moment. "That explains a few things."

"N-No, Lord Betzalel… is dead?" A were-boar said.

"He didn't need to control all of them." North said.

"You lie!" Another werewolf hissed. "No one can kill our…"

"I just did, mate." Bunny smirked. "The body's in there, if ya wanna check." That set the loyal were-creatures off and they charged toward the Pooka. That just made them easier to tell them apart from the others, and the Guardians shot them all before they could even get close to Bunnymund. The remaining were-creatures became scared, of the gun-slinging Guardians and of themselves.

"Whoa, hey, calm down! We won't hurt you anymore!" Tooth coaxed, dropping her weapon and encouraging the others to do the same. North, Sandy and her went and tried to speak with them. July's phone rang with that Mexican ringtone.

"Hello?" She answered. "… Yeah, the same thing happened to us… really?... okay, so you're good over there?... any word on China?... okay, I'll call him. Bye." She hung up. "Okay, so Maya and the others are dealing with the same shit we are right now, only at a grander scale. I'm calling Radik right now to see if the same thing happened to him in China." She dialed his number.

"So, I guess we need to take these guys home." Jack said.

"And probably to a mental hospital." Bunny said. "Ah well, the worst part is over. No worries."

"None at all." Jack smiled at him.

"Alright." July interrupted them. "My cousins got it covered in Asia. We can clean up here." She picked up a dead werewolf at her feet and flung it over her shoulder. "I'll take care of the bodies."

"How?" The teen had to ask.

"Gonna put them in there…" She pointed to the church. "And burn it all to the ground."

"Sounds like you're gonna enjoy it." Bunny looked at her suspiciously.

"Hey, I enjoy a good victory over the bad guy, like any average American. Right, Jack?"

"Uh, right." Jack said.

"And after a victory come the spoils." She winked at Jack before going to pick up another body. Jack blushed, knowing what she meant. "And we are gonna party after this. I'll provide the entertainment!" She started mumbling a Bon Jovi song as she went to the church. Now Bunny and Jack were left there with each other. Bunny stared at the boy's shoulder; even with the sleeve tied around it, it didn't cover the whole wound.

"We gotta get that fixed up, mate." Bunny sighed, hating himself for what he did.

"It'll be fine for now." The winter spirit smiled. "Let's take care of these guys, first."

:::

It took a while to get all the were-creatures home and relaxed. Finally, the Guardians, July and her cousins were all at the North Pole getting their injuries patched up. Bunnymund only had a few bruises and cuts, so he took it among himself to bandage Jack. The two just happened to be alone in a spare bedroom since the infirmary was all filled up, and the teen was sitting on the bed – shirtless – waiting for treatment.

"You don't have to do this." Jack watched the rabbit unravel the bandages.

"It's the least I can do." Bunny insisted. "I hurt you pretty bad, Jack. A human would have bled to death."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not." The winter spirit looked at his shoulder; it looked better than it did earlier, but it still looked really bad. It was going to take a while to heal.

"I'm truly so…"

"It's alright, Bunny, you didn't mean it." Jack interrupted. "If you did mean it, then trust me, I'd have a problem." Bunny snickered, picking up a wet towel and going over to the boy and gently cleaning the blood off his left shoulder. "This is kinda familiar, huh?"

"Yeah. Guess we're even, eh mate?" The Pooka whispered. He was so close to the beautiful kid right now, and no, he hadn't forgotten that they almost kissed after Jack turned him back to normal, but he couldn't bring it up. All he was doing right now was trying to avoid dwelling on the wound so much and try to focus on something else, like how the boy craned his elegant neck to the side as he cleaned the bite, or how flawless and white like snow his skin was, or how in-shape he was, but kind of in a feminine way, especially the curve of his hips… _oh right, the scratches in his sides._ He needed to clean those, too. He reached down to Jack's left side and started cleaning the scratch. Jack needed to move his arm, so he put it around Bunny's shoulder.

When the boy did that, Bunny couldn't quite see what he was doing, so he moved his head next to Jack's so he could see over the wounded shoulder. Bunny inhaled, taking in the teen's minty-vanilla scent, but could still smell the dried blood from the healing wound. The more animal-like side of his brain remembered how when someone in his tribe was injured, they would lick the wound to disinfect and hope that the wound would get better… without thinking much, he gently licked the shoulder wound with his rough tongue.

"Ah…! Wha…?" Jack felt all the blood leave his head and gripped the rabbit's fur, not being able to believe what he just felt right now. He was even more surprised when he felt it again. _Holy shit! What's he doing?! I mean I know what he's doing, but why's he doing it?_ Jack felt Bunny stiffen; he must've realized what he was doing. _No, don't stop…_

"Aw crikey, I'm sorry, I…" Bunnymund fumbled for words as he pulled away, his ears down in utter embarrassment. "I just… it's a thing…" He was silenced by lips on his own and cool arms around his neck. Jack was kissing him.

The winter spirit kissed the rabbit, shyly but still with passion. He got a little worried when Bunny stayed frozen like that, so he pulled away slowly, hoping that it was just surprise and not disgust. Almost as soon as Jack pulled away did Bunny put his lips back on his, wrapping his strong arms around the boy's back, carefully so as not to touch the scratches. _Bunny's actually kissing me. _Jack thought, smiling into the kiss. It was perfect; so gentle but really hot and melting. The rabbit's whiskers tickled his cheeks as he tilted his head to get a better angle, the kiss becoming deeper. They could only sense each other at this moment; everything else around them was gone. They pulled away, both breathless and giddy, staring into each other's eyes. "Jack…"

"Bunny, I need to tell you something." The teen needed to snap out of his daze and just say it already. "I love you. I have for a long time." He grinned awkwardly. "I wanted to tell you a few days ago, but then the war happened…"

"Strewth, I wasn't quite sure, so I didn't want to get my hopes up." Bunny was kind of talking to himself there, so Jack was a little confused. "I love you too, ya little whacker."

"Wh-What? Really?" The winter spirit was honestly surprised. From the kiss, he could simply assume that the rabbit just LIKED him now, but wasn't expecting the word LOVE. "And you… knew?"

"Like I said, not quite. I just kind of… smelled it on you." Bunny grinned. "Guess you couldn't smell it on me."

"N-No, I… I thought you liked July!"

"WHAT?" The Pooka snorted. "No! No way, mate! We're just good friends! I thought that you were startin' to like her!"

"What?" Jack also exclaimed. "As a friend, yeah, but not… no!" The two looked at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter. "Oh, man, now that that's over with…" He kissed Bunny again, a quicker but still hot kiss. "Hey, you need to finish cleaning my wounds." He said suggestively.

"Right." The rabbit smirked before slowly and gently pressing his tongue against the bite. Jack keened quietly, burying his face in his long cheek fur. Bunny licked every inch of the wound, twice for good measure. He stood up and saw that Jack had a lazy smile on his face.

"And what about these?" The eternal teen shifted a little so he could show Bunny the scratches. He could tell that the rabbit was blushing.

"You're a naughty little bugger, you know that?" The Pooka was still willing to do that anyway. He had the boy turn around and sit Indian style on the side of the bed. He got on his knees and leaned in, cleaning the wounds with his tongue. They were both equally embarrassed by this situation, so Bunnymund did it quickly but efficiently. "Alright, that's enough of that for now." He stood up and grabbed the bandages. Jack whined. "We need to wrap you up. They're worried about you, you know. They might come barging in."

"Hmph, alright." The boy pouted cutely. "Hey, Bunny…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"No worries, Frostbite."

:::

"Hey, you guys!" July, who was all wrapped up in bandages herself, came up to North, Sandy, and Tooth. Revere was right behind her. "I didn't really get to say 'hi' to you because we were busy. So… hi!" She laughed, hugging each one of them. "C'mere, ya little golden pimp." She held Sandy like a teddy bear. He giggled silently.

"Is good to see you, July!" North said smiling.

"It is!" Tooth agreed. "Let's just try to meet in a not-so-serious situation next time."

"Yeah." July nodded. "So, how's Jack and Bunny, huh?"

"They're fine. Bunny's giving Jack first aid." Explained North. "They're in that room over there."

"Wait… they're… in a room… alone, together?" July's voice got higher as she talked. "Really?" She started snickering, her face turning red.

"Uh… is that a problem?" Tooth asked.

"Huh? No! No it's not, in fact it's perfect!" She said nervously. "Maybe something good will happen." The Guardians looked at her quizzically. She put Sandy down and started walking away. "Oh, anyway, let's set up this party! Where's my stage and the lights, and my band… hey Phil! You ready to play bass for me, buddy? Awesome." She kept smiling to herself, having a fangirl moment. North, Sandy and Tooth stared at each other.

:::

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's another chapter! The war's over but the story isn't! I still got one or two chapters left, and there WILL be a lemon, promise! I hardly ever write a story without one!

Taru-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 10

:::

After everyone was fixed up, it was time for a celebration. July fronted a rock band of yetis, singing all kinds of great music from Michael Jackson to Metallica. She was wearing her favorite American Flag one-shoulder dress. Maya turned out to be an expert ballroom dancer, and she danced the cha cha with her cousin from the Dominican Republic. There was plenty of eggnog and food to go around. Sandy's really good at craps. North drank with Olev and Radik. Tooth hadn't had a night off in centuries, and she danced gracefully in the air with Revere. Jack danced with the elves (and some of July's fanatic female cousins) while Bunnymund just watched the show from the sidelines. Jack, finally able to break free from the ladies and made his way over to his rabbit.

"She's an amazing singer." Jack said.

"'Course. She has to be able to sing your national anthem." Bunny said.

"Is there anything she can't do?"

"Cook." Bunny replied, shaking his head. "She's horrible at it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Doesn't have the patience for it. She eats nothing but junk. And she puts hot sauce on everything." They both made grossed-out noises.

"Okay, everyone, let's slow it down a bit." July motioned to the band to start playing a new song. "This one is for anyone who was ever unsure about love." She winked in Jack and Bunny's direction.

"Wait… does she…?" Bunny looked at the boy.

"Yeah, well… I asked her if you two were together…" Jack rubbed his arm nervously. "And she kinda… figured it out."

"I see." Bunny looked at July slyly. She just pursed her lips and started singing.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
_

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.  
_

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
_

_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

"Hey, since this song is about us…" The guardian of fun took the rabbit's paw in his hand. "Let's dance."

"Oh, no, Frostbite…"

"Come on!" Jack pulled him.

"Naw, mate, these legs aren't made for dancing."

"Come on, it's just swaying back and forth!" He pouted. Bunny sighed, defeated by that face.

"Fine." He got up and let the boy drag him to the dance floor. He put his paw around the kid's back while still holding his hand with the other. Jack put his free arm around Bunny's broad shoulder. They swayed with the music.

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

"I gotta warn you, mate…" The Pooka whispered in Jack's ear. "July's a big fan of this kind of thing."

"Fan of what?"

"You know… homosexuality." He mumbled. "Watching men with other men. It's a kink of hers that she was so delighted to share with me."

"Much to your dislike?" Jack asked, a slight tint of worry in his voice.

"Not so much dislike…" Bunnymund didn't miss it. "It's just… uncomfortable when she starts sharing her books, movies and fantasies on the subject with me." The winter spirit laughed.

"I would love to see you guys talking about that and watch your face!" He laughed some more.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._

_When you try to speak but you make no sound_

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

"The others are looking at us." Bunny peeked over at North, Tooth, and Sandy, who had confused looks on their faces.

"Who the hell cares?" The boy smirked.

"That's exactly what I was gonna say, Frostbite." The rabbit grinned.

"Wow, the old Bunny would have hid in a hole from embarrassment." Jack said. "Actually, the old Bunny wouldn't have come out to dance with me at all."

"I've changed." The Pooka shrugged. "People have been noticing." He looked up at July again, and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Is that my fault?" The kid played innocent.

"It most certainly is, ya whacker." Bunny leaned down and kissed Jack gently.

_Trust in me, trust in me, don't pull away_

_Trust in me, trust in me._

_I'm just trying to keep it together, cuz I could do worse and you could do better_

Tears are spent on your last pretense

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_Nobody will break you_

The song was over, and everyone stopped dancing to applaud. "Alright, enough of that sappy shit." July said. "Hit it!" The band started playing 'Massive Attack' by Nicki Minaj.

"Let's get outta here." Bunnymund smiled at his winter spirit. He nodded in reply.

:::

Bunny and Jack got away from the party and went down a couple floors in North's factory, finding a large window with a sill to sit on. Of course, the winter spirit found the view of hills made of snow astounding.

"This isn't what I thought you meant, Kangaroo." Jack smirked suggestively. The rabbit cleared his throat.

"We should wait until your wounds heal, mate." Bunny put a paw on Jack's uninjured shoulder. "Which shouldn't take very long."

"Hmm, such a gentleman." The boy kissed the Pooka's nose. As he gazed out the window again, Bunny recalled why he brought the kid down here in the first place.

"Jack… there's something I want to make sure you understand." He began. Jack looked at him curiously. "I just want to say… that I forgive you for the Blizzard of '68. And I'm also… sorry about it."

"Why sorry?"

"Honestly, I overreacted about the whole thing. And I held a grudge for over 40 years, mate. That was just so childish of me, and I'm sorry, mate." Bunnymund's ears lowered. Jack was surprised, mostly about the apology. He was grateful for it, and felt Bunny was wrong to hold it against him so long, but still, he had every right to be mad about it.

"I was childish, too." Jack said sincerely. "I shouldn't have made the blizzard in the first place. So I'm sorry… and I forgive you, too." They smiled at each other.

"So, you said you loved me for a long time." Bunny's eyebrow rose. "How long, exactly?"

"Oh… see, that's the thing…" Jack blushed cutely. "That's partly the reason I caused the blizzard. I first saw you a few Easters before then, and I thought you were really cool and I kind of had a little crush on you… but I didn't know what exactly to do about that, so I made it snow really bad that Easter. But it wasn't just to get your attention, it was to…"

"Get people to see you." Bunnymund finished Jack's sentence.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I still had a crush on you over the years, but I guess I didn't start to REALLY love you until last year…" He bit his lip. "Now you tell me! How long have you loved me?"

"Ah strewth, I wish I could say as long as you have me." Bunny scratched behind his head. "I didn't think of you like that until last year. And I just kept thinking it would never work cuz we're different species and the same gender… so a few days ago I thought it would be a good idea to… introduce you to July…"

"So you really were trying to set us up." Jack figured. "But you said you smelled it on me… however that works."

"You just smell like a horny teenager, mate." Bunny snickered. "But you didn't all the time, and sometimes it would be when no one else was around but me."

"Well, I am horny, but only for you, Kangaroo." Jack rested his head on the Pooka's chest, and could hear his heart beat faster because he said that.

"You made things really difficult for me this year, you bloody show pony." He put his arm around the winter spirit. "I kept thinking, 'what is wrong with me, I shouldn't be attracted to a male hu… well, someone that looks human.'"

"I know what you mean." Jack snuggled closer. "But I got over that."

"Me too." Bunny frowned. "Betzalel was wrong when he said this kind of love is forsaken."

"Damn right." The boy looked up into green eyes. "Hey, do we have to wait for me to heal for us to make out?"

"Not at all, Jack." Bunny laughed before leaning down and pressing his fuzzy lips against Jack's. The teen sighed happily and opened his mouth, letting the rabbit's rough tongue graze against his own. Jack wrapped his arms around Bunnymund's shoulders, running his fingers through thick, blue-gray fur. The Pooka needed to be careful about where he put his large paws, holding him around his back but not too tight. They both heard giggling and they broke the kiss, seeing two of July's European cousins smiling at them and cooing from down the hall. They looked at each other and laughed nervously. "Well, we should be getting back up there. They might come looking for us."

"I suppose." Jack nodded.

:::

"What were you thinking up there?" Bunny asked July as he danced with her.

"Hey, I didn't reveal anything." She smirked. "You did when you kissed him in the middle of the dance floor."

"I-I…" Bunny just realized that he did really do that. "Fuck."

"Did you?" July stuck her tongue out. "I saw you two leave. Did you…?"

"NO, we didn't." The Pooka's eyes narrowed. "Y-You…"

"I'm so happy for you guys." She swiftly changed the subject.

"Oh, well… thanks."

"You better not fuck this up."

"I won't."

"Good." She smiled. "Now I'm gonna steal him from Tooth over there." She led the rabbit over to where Tooth and Jack were dancing. The Tooth Fairy had a strange look on her face, like she was pleasantly surprised and nervous. "Hey, mind if we cut in?" July spun out of Bunny's hold and took Jack's hand, leaving Tooth and Bunny to dance with each other. "Hey, you."

"Hey." Jack said as he started dancing with her.

"So ya finally got him, huh?"

"I sure did." He smiled confidently.

"What's up with Tooth?"

"She asked about me and Bunny, and I told her and she starts acting weird."

"HAHAHA! She's a fan-girl, too!" She laughed. "That is great!"

"It's better than her disapproving." Jack looked over at the two and Tooth still had that look on her face. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How come you're not a Guardian?" He asked. "Honestly, you'd have been a better choice than me. You seem to know your purpose and you're great with people. So, why not?"

"That's a good question." She pondered. "I don't really know. But it doesn't matter. If I get chosen, that's great, but I'm not holding out for it."

"What does qualify someone becoming a Guardian?"

"That's an even better question." She laughed. "Maybe it's because… you're all so pure of heart."

"And you're not?"

"Haven't you learned by now, sweetie?" Her voice got deeper and winked at him. "I'm the fucking devil's incarnate." She joked.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He laughed with her. This was definitely a night to celebrate: defeating the enemy, making new friends, and finding true love.

:::

**A/N**: Hey, everyone. Still no lemon, but it will be the next chapter. I was going to put it here but then it would be too long. The next chapter will be the last. Happy Valentine's Day! The song is 'Beside You' by Marianas Trench. Have you seen the fan video of JackRabbit using that song? Then I suggest you check it out! Here's the link delete the spaces:  www. /watch?v=P032-qITlxo&list=PLDB0F05155C8B704D&index=6

Taru-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Almighty Therianthropy

Chapter 11

:::

A few days later, Jack Frost flew into Bunnymund's warren, finding him in his temple-like house. "What's up, Doc?" Jack smirked as he leaned in the doorway.

"Oh, that's very original." Bunny rolled his eyes, smiling. "G' Day, Frostbite."

"It is a good day." He walked in. "My wounds are completely healed."

"Is that right?" The Pooka's ears went up in interest. "No scars?"

"None." The boy smiled. "I'm good as new."

"Well, let's see then."

"Jeez, it took you long enough to say something." Jack put his staff down and pulled his hoodie up over his head, tossing it on a nearby table. He posed for the rabbit, who tried hard to keep a straight face. The teen wasn't lying; the vicious bite that Bunny inflicted on him as a wolf-rabbit was gone, the white and beautiful skin back to normal.

"And turn around." Bunny instructed him. Jack did so in a flashy way. The deep scratches were gone, too. He was relieved; he didn't want to ever see scars on this perfect skin, especially ones that he caused.

"You want a better look?" Jack pulled his pants down just a little in the back. He heard the rabbit inhale sharply and he looked over his shoulder, giving Bunnymund the sexiest smile he's ever seen.

"Goddamnit, Jack, you're gonna be the death of me." Jack responded by wrapping his arms around the Pooka's neck and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Where's the bedroom?" Jack whispered. Bunny blinked a few times before motioning over to the door on the left. The teen smirked and slowly made his way to the door. "Oh…" He looked inside, not really expecting an actual _bedroom_; he thought the rabbit would have some sort of burrow. "Nice to know you don't sleep in straw."

"Hell no, it gets stuck in my fur." Bunnymund watched Jack sit on the edge of the big, circular bed, waiting for him to do the same. He walked slowly to the kid and knelt in front of him, taking his cold hands in his paws. "You sure, mate?" The teen scoffed, pressing his forehead to Bunny's.

"I am so sure." He smiled. The rabbit didn't need any more reassurance. He kissed Jack passionately, running his paws all over his white skin slowly. Bunny finally had the freedom to touch Jack without having to worry about irritating wounds, so he took full advantage of that. He moved his lips to the boy's neck, sucking on the skin, leaving new, less painful but still possessive, marks. Jack cooed, praying to the Man in the Moon he wasn't dreaming right now.

"You taste good, Jack." Bunny whispered, rubbing his thumbs across the winter spirit's nipples before licking and kissing each one.

"Ah! Mmm…" Jack moaned, feeling his face and shoulders heat up. He clutched the rabbit's furry shoulders, feeling like he'd fall over if he didn't hold onto something. Bunny kissed the teen's stomach and he arched into it. He unbuckled Jack's belt and laid him down on the bed.

"Lift your hips up for me, love." Bunny grunted, pulling at Jack's pants impatiently. Jack sighed, loving how the Australian's voice became sexier when he was aroused. He lifted his hips and Bunny pulled off those annoying pants, the teen's member now exposed and very excited. Jack was naturally embarrassed, so he crossed his legs in a failed attempt to hide his arousal. "You a virgin, mate?" The Pooka asked.

"Yeah." The winter spirit replied. "You?"

"No." Bunny said honestly. "But it has been a _very_ long time." He leaned down and nuzzled Jack's cheek. "I'll go easy on ya. You don't have to worry about it hurting too much, alright?"

"Alright." Jack giggled, appreciating the reassurance. He kissed the rabbit tenderly, feeling a warm paw slide down his stomach and between his legs, trying to coax them apart.

"Don't be shy, Frostbite." The Pooka smirked. "You have nothing to be shy about. You're a beauty." Jack's blush got deeper, but he still parted his legs. No sooner than he did that, though, he felt that paw on his dick, and pressed his legs together again.

"NGH!" Jack groaned through his teeth. The rabbit stroked him a few times as he knelt down in front of the teen's tight legs that hung off the side of the bed. He kept pumping Jack's member while kissing his thin hips and upper thighs, trying to get the teen to relax. He opened his legs again, letting the Pooka get in a more comfortable position. Bunny let out a satisfied noise as he inhaled Jack's randy scent. He pressed his lips to the boy's shaft. "OH fuck!" Jack whined, wanting the rabbit to stop teasing. Bunny complied, licking the shaft from bottom to top before taking it in his mouth. "Oh my God…!" The teen's eyes rolled to the back of his head and bit his lip. Bunny's mouth and tongue were so hot, so good, so _talented_… Jack lightly grabbed the rabbit's head and rubbed the base of his large ears, causing him to groan around Jack's cock. The winter spirit was getting close and he looked down at his partner, who was looking back with fierce, confident green eyes. Bunny made another rumbling noise and Jack lost it, throwing his head back on the bed and coming in the Pooka's mouth. Bunny swallowed it all and smirked; loving the teen's relaxed and splayed out state.

"Stay with me, mate." Bunnymund took the bottle of lube from the nightstand (he had gotten it a few days ago, anticipating this day.) "I haven't even gotten started." He poured some lube on his fingers.

"Whoa, wait… don't you have claws?" Jack came back to his senses a little. The rabbit held up his paw to show the boy that he could retract his nails. He smiled, but his caught a glimpse of something pink and _very_ large… he looked down at Bunny's cock and his expression turned to surprise. "Y-You… that's… holy…" The rabbit couldn't help but grin arrogantly.

"I told ya not to worry, love. I'll get ya nice and ready for me, yeah?" Bunny pressed one finger inside Jack's entrance. The teen moaned at the new intrusion. He tried to relax and let Bunnymund keep fingering him, spreading his legs further apart. It was Bunny's turn to be surprised. Jack looked absolutely gorgeous right now, and really – for lack of a better word – whorish. As much as he wanted to just ram it into Jack, he needed to focus on his fingers. He added another one, earning him another moan from the teen. Jack squirmed as Bunny stretched him out, scissoring his fingers a couple times. The Pooka grinned as he turned his palm up and pressed against Jack's prostate.

"OOOOOhhh!" Jack screamed, wondering what the hell that was that felt so good. Bunny rubbed it again, softer this time, wanting the winter spirit to get used to this feeling, eventually wanting to feel it more. Jack keened again, his face flushed and his erection returning as he pushed himself against the rabbit's fingers. Bunny knew he was ready now. He put some lube on his cock and positioned himself at Jack's entrance. The teen looked down, seeing that Bunny was ready to take him.

"Alright, mate, I'm gonna need you to relax as much as you can." Bunny caressed Jack's stomach with his free hand.

"Bunny… please…" Jack groaned, taking the comforting hand in his own. The rabbit couldn't wait anymore. He pushed the head of his cock inside that tight, pink entrance. Jack hissed and tears rolled down his face, but he tried doing what Bunny told him to do and relax. Bunny let out an animalistic grunt as he felt just how tight and virgin Jack was. He pulled the teen's hips off the bed and pressed in further, causing Jack's eyes to widen and a pained scream escaped his lips.

"Ngh… shit… you alright, Jack?" Bunnymund had to control himself.

"H-Hurts…" The winter spirit winced. "But… s'okay… keep going."

"Bloody hell…" The Pooka cursed. "Don't make me lose it, Frostbite." He leaned over and gently kissed Jack's neck while slowly thrusting in more and more. Jack sighed blissfully, almost overwhelmed by all the attention to his body. He wrapped his arms around the rabbit's neck while Bunny pulled out slightly and thrust in. He was nowhere near being all the way inside, but he was just getting the boy used to his dick.

"Uhhhh… so… hot…" Jack felt hotter than he ever did with Bunny's large, furry body on top of him, that huge cock inside him and just from the sheer pleasure of it all. He was getting used to the steady thrusting, rocking his hips in time with Bunny's. The rabbit took this as an invitation to go deeper and the boy keened happily. "Bunny…"

"Oh fuck… I'm all the way in, mate." Bunnymund looked down to see that his dick did indeed vanish inside Jack's hole. Jack squeezed it lovingly, his body unconsciously urging the Pooka to fuck him harder. The rabbit let out a feral growl and let his own body take over, pounding into the smaller spirit hard and fast.

"Oh God, aaahhhh… Bunny…!" Jack grabbed and clawed Bunnymund's back and wrapped his legs around his hips. He shuddered from the waves of pain and pleasure surging through him. The rabbit shifted his hips and found Jack's prostate. "SSSHHHHIIIT!" Jack cried out, clenching around the cock inside him.

"Jack…!" Bunny gasped at the feeling. Jack was really good at this, especially for his first time. It gave Bunny confidence to keep going without having to worry if he was hurting him. He made sure to hit that spot as he fucked Jack even faster and harder than before, his claws leaving new scratches on the boy's hips.

"Bunny… I… I love you!" Jack cried. This was just too perfect, all of it. It's what he's always wanted, what he needed. He needed Bunny. He needed his heart, his warmth, his love. All these thoughts became blurry and he saw white in his vision as he came really hard on their stomachs, his body drained as Bunny was getting close. He buried his nose in Jack's shoulder and came deep inside him. The Pooka slowly pulled out and collapsed beside Jack, and the two embraced each other lovingly.

"I love you too, Jack." Bunny whispered in the winter spirit's ear as he watched him fall asleep. _Love truly comes in all forms._ He thought before drifting off to sleep as well.

:::

"Whoo, that was a fun party, huh Revere?" July rubbed the eagle's chin feathers. He cooed in conformity. They sat on top of Independence Hall looking up at the stars, and the Moon. "I think we've earned ourselves a few days off." They got up and were about to go home until a moonbeam greeted them. They turned around, seeing a familiar face on the Moon's surface. "Haven't heard from you in a century." She said coyly. The moonbeam shifted. "No problem. It's my job after all. At least, I think it is." She folded her arms. The moonbeam glittered. "Wait, what do you mean?" She asked. The moonbeam disappeared, and the smiling face in the Moon went away. "Ugh, just like him. He always speaks in riddles." She smirked up at the Moon before turning to Revere. "Let's go to sleep. Oh hey, I wonder what Bunny and Jack are doing now? You know, I was thinking about installing security cameras in the Warren…" Revere gave her the stink eye. "What? Not for that, for, you know, security!" He rolled his eyes. She just laughed wickedly.

END

:::

**A/N**: Oh dude, I'm so sorry that took so long. I actually had a life last week, so I couldn't do much of this, but I finally managed to finish it. This is the end of Almighty Therianthropy! I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited! And thanks to Rise of the Guardians! I'm going to Walmart on March 12th to get the Blu-Ray! Everyone do the same! Love you all!

Taru-chan


End file.
